Cardiac Crisis
by JazzieG
Summary: One of the team is put in danger when their stubborn streak over rules their common sense.  How do the team cope?  Will an error in judgement be fatal?
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, head of the Governor's task force known as 5-0, and his partner, Detective Danny Williams, found themselves pinned down behind some shipping crates on the docks. The two men were blocking the exit of those shooting in their direction but there was no way that Steve and Danny could retreat either without getting shot as there just wasn't enough cover.

They had needed to speak to David Kehoe in connection with some home invasions. It wasn't that they thought he was part of it but his brother, Jon, appeared to be. 5-0 hadn't been able to locate Jon and had been hoping that David would be able to tell them where he was. David had no criminal record and appeared to be a good man who just happened to have a brother that might not be so good. They had found out that David worked down at the docks and had decided to go and speak to him.

Unfortunately for Steve and Danny the man was not as good as they had been led to believe which led to their current situation. Clearly the people working on the docks, including David, were either involved in the home invasions or something else dodgy since the moment the two 5-0 team members were spotted guns were drawn and a hail of bullets came flying in their direction.

"Routine enquiry, no back up required, you said!" Danny shouted to his partner as shots ricocheted off the crates around him, splintering the wood.

"How was I supposed to know that they'd take one look at us and open fire?" exclaimed Steve, popping up over the crate he was sheltering behind on the opposite side of the dock to Danny and returning fire before ducking for cover again.

"Huh, maybe I shouldn't have expected you to know but _I_ probably should have! Going anywhere with you usually ends with gunfire. Let's face it where you're concerned there is no such thing as a routine enquiry!"

"Seriously? You wanna get into this now? This can't wait till _after _we've got the situation under control?"

"Fine, but don't think this is the end of this conversation!" Danny pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial #3, "Chin, get back up to slip 9 at the docks, we're pinned down by six…" he paused as he heard a cry as one of Steve's shots found it's mark, "make that five armed men!" He closed his phone and turned his attention back to the hostile men trying to put a bullet in him and his partner. "They're on their way!"

"Copy that!" Steve once again ducked low to avoid another volley of bullets fired his way.

Taking the opportunity afforded to him because they had their attention focused on the threat that was his partner, Danny raised himself up and fired off some shots of his own taking out another of the men. The odds were still against them but they were more favourable than before and since he had Steve 'Super SEAL' McGarrett really they were practically even now. Steve was a lethal weapon in his own right.

In the distance they could hear sirens. Back up was almost with them. All they needed to do was hold out. Neither Steve nor Danny had seen that there was a man up in the small crane used to move the heavier of the crates.

Steve McGarrett watched in absolute horror as his partner took a shot to the chest and toppled to the ground landing on his side and facing away from him. The SEAL responded immediately by eliminating the threat before turning his attention to his partner. He knew there was no way he could get across to check on him. There were still at least four men out there firing in their direction, the gap from where he was to where Danny lay was too large. He would be no good to Danny if he got shot as well.

"Danny!" Steve's heart was in his mouth, "Danno! Come on man answer me!" There was no movement and it looked like his partner, the man who had become a brother to him, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sorry missed this off the last chapter, too eager to upload it and forgot to add it! I don't own Hawaii 5-0. I shall use them for my entertainment and hopefully that of others then place them back where they belong once I've cleaned them up. I earn no money from this!**

**A/N: I was very nervous about posting a Hawaii 5-0 story as I am not sure that I can do the snark between Danny and Steve justice but I figured nothing ventured nothing gained. I then checked my email and found 9 reviews and 29 alerts. You guys rock, thank you so much for your support. I will continue with this story till it's complete just because so many people took the time to read and/or review. If you have any constructive criticism that helps me keep the characters... well in character, please let me know. Enough waffle on with the story.**

**- 5-0 -**

Danny heard his name but the pain in his chest was enough to keep him from replying. That was until he heard Steve use the name that only Grace, his daughter, was allowed to use, now that got a response. Groaning he turned on to his back and gave his partner the best glare he could manage, "What… did… I tell… you about… calling… me that?" he ground out breathlessly.

"Oh thank God!" Steve had never been so pleased to hear his partner telling him off for doing something that annoyed him. He continued to keep an eye on the men that were still pinned down at the end of the dock but his intention now was only to protect his partner by whatever means necessary until back up could arrive.

The thought had only just entered his head when he could hear the sound of a high powered boat coming into the dock area, the familiar voices of Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, the other two members of 5-0, could be heard ordering the men to drop their weapons. At the same time several SWAT officers started to enter from behind him clearing the area as they went to ensure no more hidden surprises were waiting.

"All secured Steve!" shouted Chin from the end of the dock.

That was all Steve needed to hear before he was up on his feet, holstering his weapon and crossing the gap to his partner's side all in one smooth motion. Turning to an HPD officer nearby, "Get an ambulance, Detective Williams has been shot!" he barked out. The officer in question did as requested immediately.

"'M fine Steve," Danny assured his partner, or at least he tried to. The wheezing breaths he was taking didn't really help his case.

"Fine you say? I saw you take a bullet to the chest Danny. How in the hell can you lay there and tell me you're fine?" His hands started to run over his partner's body, pulling back his shirt, checking for the wound he knew should be there when his hands touched familiar material, "A vest! You wore a vest under your shirt! What the hell?" Not pausing for breath or to hear what his partner had to say he quickly undid the Velcro at the sides and lifted the vest away and winced at the bruise that was already forming on the left side of Danny's chest, right above where his heart was, "Damn it Danny! Why didn't you tell me you had a vest on? You just shaved five years off my life!"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You're ranting!"

"I don't rant!"

"You do now," Danny winced as he tried to push himself up.

"Stay down. Vest or not you still took a bullet to the chest!"

"I'm fine," he stated once again, this time with a little less wheezing. Undoing the vest had released the pressure and allowed him more room to breathe.

"Will you just, for once, please do as I ask? You need to stay where you are until the EMTs check you over!" Steve was exasperated. The man had been _shot_ and he was brushing it off like it was nothing. He really didn't see the irony behind that thought. It was exactly what he would do if their situation was reversed.

"What's going on?" asked Chin jogging up to the men with Kono on his heels.

"Danny got shot in the chest…"

"I was wearing a vest," Danny was quick to point out.

"And he won't stay down until he's been checked over." Steve finished like Danny hadn't even spoken.

Chin recognised an argument in the making when he saw one and seeing the bruise on Danny's chest he agreed with Steve this time so decided to save everyone the trouble of listening to the partners bicker, "Danny, please, stay there at least until the EMTs get a chance to take a look at you."

Danny was about to argue until he saw the looks on the faces of his team mates, his family. Kono was biting her bottom lip clearly worried by what she could see. Chin's eyes were practically begging him not to argue but it was Steve's look that finally made him capitulate. He was flickering between his 'aneurism' and 'constipated' face, but neither of those were what made Danny give in. Steve may be a hard ass Navy SEAL but the eyes that looked at him at that moment were filled with worry, worry that had been put there by him. The only thing he could do was acquiesce to the request being made to stay down and hope that removed the fear he could see but he was too stubborn to give in completely.

"OK, I'll compromise…"  
>"You'll compromise? What…"<p>

Kono cut Steve off before he could get another Dannyesque rant going. Honestly it was unusual for things to happen this way. Normally it would be Steve trying to get up off the floor and Danny trying to keep him down, "What's the compromise?"

"I need to sit up. It's more comfortable," he stated with a shrug, which he then regretted as it pulled at his bruised chest.

Suddenly understanding that lying flat on his back was probably not aiding his partner, Steve immediately shuffled round until he was behind Danny and helped him sit up allowing him to rest his back against Steve's chest for support.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Danny was too sore to care what it must look like, that was until their rookie spoke.

Kono glanced over at Chin and grinned, "Awww, don't they look cute Cuz?"

"She didn't…? I mean really? Did she just say what I thought I heard her say?" spluttered Danny.

"Yeah, I think she did." Steve gave her a glare. He knew that people accused them of being married but they bickered like brothers.

His partner narrowed his eyes at the rookie and told her exactly what he thought, "I've been shot! I took a bullet to the chest and my partner is kind enough to make sure I'm comfortable and you think it's _cute_? Really?"

"Don't be so dramatic, you said it yourself you were wearing a vest!" Steve was so glad to hear his partner manage to rant, even if it was only a short one that he allowed himself to be amused despite his concern.

Chin had his hand over his mouth trying to cover up the grin and failing miserably. Danny gave a long suffering sigh that turned out to be a really bad idea as it caused a coughing fit which in turn pulled on his chest causing him to grimace at the discomfort. All levity disappeared.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" grumbled Steve.

"They just pulled up brah," Chin pointed out the EMT's getting out of their vehicle and coming in their direction.

The two men introduced themselves to their patient and requested information on what had happened. Once told they proceeded to check his blood pressure and pulse. Happy that they were within acceptable limits they suggested carrying out further checks back at the ambulance where they could make him more comfortable.

Danny agreed and found himself helped to his feet by several people. Once he was standing he realised that his legs actually felt a little wobbly but Steve seemed to sense this and remained by his side for the slow walk back to the ambulance, ready to catch him if he faltered. Chin and Kono followed closely behind.

Ten minutes later another argument was developing. This time Danny was _not _going to be swayed. Not even by Kono's big brown puppy dog eyes that she turned on him.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" asked Steve.

"Just what I said, no. Do you need a dictionary Steven?"

Chin once again felt like he should step in. Danny only ever called the boss Steven when he was winding himself up for a full blown rant or was extremely unhappy about something. His self-preservation kicked in though and he decided to let Steve handle this one.

"I know what no means Danny, I'm just unsure why you're saying it."

"Because I don't want to go to the hospital," Danny would have crossed his arms to back up his stubborn streak but figured that would hurt which would give Steve more ammunition to use against him.

"Why not?"

"It's not necessary. You heard Jacob here," he indicated the senior paramedic standing behind him, "my vitals are fine. Blood pressure, heart rate, pulse, O2 stats are all within acceptable range. No broken ribs, just bruising."

"I also heard him say you should still get checked out at the hospital."

Turning to look at the EMT Danny spoke to him, "What would the hospital do that you haven't done here?"

"Probably do a scan to make sure there's no internal injury. Monitor you for a few hours to make sure there's no change in your condition."

"Is it likely that there's an internal injury given your examination?"

"No, but…"

"There you go," Danny cut off the EMT before turning back to Steve.

Rolling his eyes it was Steve's turn to address the EMT, "But…?"

"It's better to be safe than sorry," he shrugged as Steve gave him a 'that's the best you could come up with?' glare.

Deciding that he would need to bring out the big guns to get his partner to see reason (again he didn't see the irony of this situation) he spoke softly but firmly, "If you won't do it for you or the team, then do it for Gracie."

There was a moment of silence. Steve knew this had the potential to backfire in the most spectacular way but he really hoped it wouldn't. He was disappointed.

"Do _NOT_ bring my daughter into this! Everything I do is for Grace," Danny's light blue eyes flashed with anger, his hands flailing in the air, although a lot less exuberantly than normal. Bringing his daughter into this was a low blow. There were times when that threat might work, for example if he was running around half-cocked without any thought to his safety, which was really more Steve's thing anyway, but not this time, "I have listened to what Jacob has to say. I am fully informed of my medical situation and as such have decided that a trip to the ER is unnecessary. As an adult it is my right to decide what is best for me. Right now all I want to do is shower, eat, give my little girl a hug and go to bed. That's it."

Steve's dark deep ocean blue eyes met Danny's sky blue ones, neither willing to back down. It was only when something clicked in Steve's brain that he let up slightly, "You're supposed to have Grace tonight. Something you can't do if you're in the ER."

"Yes and if Rachel hears that I have been shot and taken to the hospital, she won't hear the word vest or fine. All she'll hear is that I was almost killed and use that against me. I can't, I _won't_, lose Grace over this."

Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Danny's ex-wife really knew how to manipulate the man who loved his daughter so much he'd travelled to an island 5000 miles from his home and family, where he knew nobody. He didn't deserve the way she treated him. He gently placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, "I get it. I really do. Do you get that we're just worried about you? That we care what happens to you."

It was so rare for Steve to voice how the team felt about one another that it brought Danny up short, "I know."

Chin decided that now would be a good time to step in and make a suggestion. Turning to the EMT he asked what he needed to know, "How much danger is he in from internal injury?"

"It's always a concern with these kinds of injuries. He needs to be closely monitored."

"Is it something that we could perhaps monitor?"

Jacob looked a bit unsure at this, but it was clear that his patient wasn't going to come quietly, "There are some signs that you can look out for," he sighed in resignation.

"OK, here's what I suggest… Danny stays with one of us, that way he can still have Grace over and we can keep an eye on him."

"Alright, he can stay at mine," Steve stated.

Rolling his eyes Danny asked, "Do I even get a say in this?"

"Come on brah, it's a good compromise," encouraged Kono.

"OK, OK." Danny knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win.

Jacob filled them in on things to be aware of and then went through one final set of checks. Happy as he could be that his patient was in no immediate danger he then asked Danny to sign the paperwork stating that he had refused transport before packing up and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. If I did then I would probably be in Hawaii instead of in chilly UK!**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. Grace appears in this chapter but maybe not to the extent that some of you would hope. She will be back!**

**- 5-0 -**

The team all piled into Danny's Camaro with Chin and Kono in the back and Steve behind the wheel. The journey to Steve's was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts about what could have happened if he hadn't been wearing that vest. Nobody questioned why he was wearing it, just glad that he had been.

When they arrived at Steve's the injured man was ushered into the living room and onto the couch with strict instructions to stay put. Steve told them to make themselves at home while he headed back out to pick up some stuff for Danny from his apartment and then on to pick Grace up from school.

Kono got some pillows from the guest room and placed them behind Danny trying to make him as comfortable as she could. Chin had disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and some Tylenol which was accepted with a smile of thanks and taken without question. The three friends then turned the TV on and flicked through the channels trying to settle on something to watch until Steve returned.

- 5-0 -

Steve pulled up outside Grace's school and got out of the car to wait for her. He was looking forward to seeing her again but he wished that it wasn't because his partner had been injured.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace's excited voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey Gracie," he bent down to give her a hug and swung her up onto his hip.

"Where's Danno?"

"He's back at mine with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono. You're both staying with me tonight." He knew he had to tell her something, "Listen Gracie your Daddy got hurt today, it wasn't serious but he's a little bruised so I need you to go gently with him, alright?"

Grace's brown eyes grew wide, "But he's OK?"

"Yeah of course, you trust me don't you?"

"Sure."

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that Grace. I promise."

"OK," the eight year old smiled and hugged him again.

When they pulled up outside his house a short time later he reminded the excited little girl to be gentle when she greeted her Dad. She ran ahead into the house while he grabbed Danny's and Grace's bags from the trunk. Even as he locked the car he heard Grace's shout of 'Danno' and grinned to himself knowing that his partner would be equally as pleased to see her.

He placed the bags near the bottom of the stairs and entered his living room to find Grace ensconced on her Dad's lap. Both father and daughter were clearly happy to be together.

"Uncle Steve said you got hurt today."

"He did, did he?" he raised an eyebrow at his partner as he came into the room.

"Had to tell her something otherwise she'd have come running in here and jumped on you. If she'd hurt you she would have been upset, figured if she knew then you'd both benefit."

"Thanks," he smiled at his partner before turning his attention back to Grace and listening to her ramble about school and what she'd been doing. The rest of the team was content to watch them knowing that they'd come close to not being able to experience this moment.

Dinner was take out ordered from the Chinese, the others deciding that they didn't want to have pizza only to listen to the 'fruit should not be on a pizza' rant again, they'd heard it all too often.

After the table was cleared and Grace had cleaned her teeth and changed into her PJs they let her choose a movie, luckily Steve had thought to pick up some of the DVDs she left at Danny's. After much debate she had decided that the 'The Emperor's New Groove' would be the one to watch.

Everyone settled down to enjoy the movie. Danny, Grace and Kono were on the couch. Steve and Chin took the armchairs. When the movie ended Grace was out for the count and Danny wasn't far off, even though it was only 21:00.

"I need to put Grace to bed," Danny stated through a yawn, "seems a shame to wake her though." Normally he'd carry her but his chest was too uncomfortable for that to be a viable option.

"I got her," Steve responded, putting words into action and pushing himself out of the armchair and stretching. He bent down and carefully slid is hands under the sleeping child, gently lifting her into his arms.

Danny went to get up but struggled as he had stiffened from sitting. Kono and Chin immediately saw his predicament and gave him a hand. He gave them a slightly bashful but grateful smile, "Thanks guys. Er, I'm gonna hit the hay now too. See you tomorrow."

"'Night brah," Chin squeezed his shoulder gently.

"'Night Danny," Kono leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He slowly followed Steve up the stairs knowing he was truly blessed to have these three people helping him, even if he had been embarrassed about it. This is what family did, helped each other through the more difficult times. Grace had left so many Uncles and Aunts behind in New Jersey. He was glad that she had found surrogate ones here.

Steve pushed open the door to his old bedroom grateful that Kono had the presence of mind to change the sheets and open a window to air the room out. Danny entered the room and pulled the bed covers back so Steve could put her to bed. Once Grace was tucked in Danny bent and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Danno loves you Monkey."

"Love you too," came a sleepy response.

Smiling at his friend and turning to leave the room Steve was surprised to find his hand caught in that of Grace's much smaller one.

Danny grinned, "She wants a goodnight kiss from Uncle Steve."

Steve blushed slightly, partly out of embarrassment and partly from the pleasure of being part of her bedtime routine. Never one to disappoint the fairer sex he leaned down and obliged, placing a kiss on her forehead as Danny had.

"Love you Uncle Steve," she murmured.

"Love you too Kalakeke."

Danny raised an eyebrow but followed Steve out of the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open slightly so he could hear her if she woke in the night.

"What was that word you used? What does it mean?"

"Kalakeke? It means Grace."

"You trying to smooth talk my daughter?"

"No need. I _am_ her favourite Uncle."

"Don't let Chin hear you say that, or any of her Uncle's back in New Jersey for that matter!"

Steve grinned and let Danny go into the room next to Grace's, flipping the light on as he entered. Danny had used the room on the occasions he stayed the night following a team get together or when he had dropped by and ended up drinking too much to drive. Steve now referred to it as Danno's room in his head, but never when speaking out loud, then it was always the guest room.

"Be right back," stated Steve before vanishing.

Danny merely nodded wearily before walking over to the open window and staring out onto the moon lit ocean. He didn't even hear the Navy SEAL come back in the room. Whether that was due to super SEAL stealth or just the fact that the Jersey Detective was worn out he wasn't sure but he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, just brought your bag up," he nodded towards the bed, then placed the bottle of water he was carrying on the bedside table along with two pills, "Got you some water and Tylenol PM as well."

The injured man thought about arguing that he didn't need the medication, but it would be a lie and he knew Steve would spot it a mile off and call him on it. He decided to save himself the trouble of arguing and just nodded his acceptance. Grabbing his wash bag and sweatpants out of the duffel that had been placed on the bed he headed for the bathroom. When he returned Steve was still in the room.

"What? You want to tuck me in too?"

"Funny," Steve rolled his eyes, "No, wanted to make sure that you took the medication and see if you needed anything else before I head back downstairs."

Danny sighed softly, popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the water, "Happy?" he asked as he climbed into bed.

"Ecstatic," the SEAL turned and headed for the door.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You need anything you call me. I'll only be downstairs or next door."

Nodding Danny allowed himself to settle onto his right side and closed his eyes. He was asleep before Steve had even made it back down to Chin and Kono.

- 5-0 -

Danny woke to voices coming from downstairs. Lying on his back he started to stretch but was pulled up short by the pain in his chest. Groaning he rolled onto his side and pulled his legs towards his chest trying to ease the ache. Hearing his daughter's voice he decided it was time to attempt to get up.

Uncurling his body he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and used the momentum to pull him into a sitting position. He managed to push himself up from the bed and wander over to the bathroom hoping that a hot shower would ease the pain. Catching sight of himself in the mirror he was glad that he hadn't just wandered downstairs in his sweatpants, he really didn't want Gracie seeing the livid bruise that was across the left side of his chest.

Turning on the shower as hot as he could stand it he allowed the water to run across his bruised torso, the warmth seeping in to his aching chest muscle. He would have remained there until the water ran cold but was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Danny, you alright?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, fine," Danny replied. Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, something that didn't come as easy this morning as it had yesterday.

"You take longer in the shower than my sister! Breakfast is ready."

"Be right down."

When he heard Steve move away Danny waited a minute before opening the door.

Steve let out a low whistle as he caught sight of his partner's colourfully bruised chest. "That is an impressive bruise!"

Danny should have known that there was no way Steve was going back downstairs without seeing him, "Is Grace downstairs? I don't want her seeing it."

"Yeah, she's out on the back deck with Kono and Chin. Look, I really think you shouldn't be going into work today, you should stay here. I can drop Grace at school."

"I'm fine Steve."

"It may have escaped your notice Danny, but you have a bruise that covers most of the left side of your chest!"

"This little thing?" Danny waved his hand at his own chest dismissively, "This is nothing. You should have seen the bruise I got when I took a baseball full force to my ribs."

"You're not going to listen to reason are you?" Steve sighed in defeat.

"Oh ho, this coming from Mr Steve 'Terminator' McGarrett?"

"What happened to Rambo?"

"I dunno, I think Terminator fits better. Or maybe the Energizer Bunny…"

"Funny! Go get some clothes on and come down for breakfast, your daughter is asking for you," Steve shook his head and gave Danny a gentle push on his shoulder towards the bedroom.

"I'm coming into the office."

"Yeah, yeah, fine, but I'm putting you on desk duty."

Danny contemplated arguing for a moment and then remembered the trouble he'd had just trying to wrap a towel round his waist. He couldn't back up his partner and team in his current condition so he'd take what he could get. Nodding at Steve he went to get some clothes on, for once leaving his tie off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the show. I'd be a lot more popular if I did!**

**A/N: Thanks to CMariaD for pointing out my error with the time. I will keep that in mind for future chapters. One question that has crossed my mind though which might or might not help moving forward - Steve is military so they use 24 hour clock right? I guess in the format of twenty one hundred hours for 9pm. Is that right?**

**Thank for the many reviews and alerts. You keep a writer going even when the muse is fighting.**

**- 5-0 -**

Danny sat in his office looking at the files of the men arrested the previous day at the docks. On paper none of them looked like hardened criminals that would shoot at the police, but desperate times called for desperate measures he guessed.

On arrival at the office after they had dropped Grace off at school, Steve had gone to interrogation to meet up with Chin. It hadn't taken them long to get what they needed and the rest of the small gang of thieves had been arrested, including Jon Kehoe.

All that was left now was to write the report, which is what Danny should have been doing but he found himself wondering what made someone that had David Kehoe's upbringing and solid family support turn bad. If someone with a stable family life could turn to crime what chance did Grace stand?

"Hey," Steve was standing in Danny's office door way watching him.

"David Kehoe was a good kid with a good family…"

"Don't! I know what you're thinking and just because Grace's family is a little dysfunctional that doesn't mean that she'll end up getting involved with the wrong crowd!"

"In my head I know that. It takes more than a dysfunctional family to turn someone to a life of crime, but I worry."

"That's what Dads do man. I'd be more concerned for you if you didn't. You have to remember that Grace doesn't just have you and Rachel though."

"Oh yeah, mustn't forget good old Step Stan!"

"Well yeah, him too, but I was actually meaning your team. We're part of her family now."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're telling me that my daughter will be alright because she has more than just her blood relatives, she has the team, which includes, a super SEAL with serious control issues and a scary ass ninja rookie with a roundhouse kick that could floor Kamekona? The only sane one other than me on this team is Chin!"

"Then it works out, we balance each other out Danny. Kono can teach Grace to defend herself, you and I can beat up any guys that come within ten feet of her and Chin can bail us out when we get arrested!"

"Huh, you've put a lot of thought into that haven't you?" Danny gave his partner a grin. He knew that Grace wasn't likely to turn out bad, she was a good well-adjusted kid all things considered, but sometimes this job made him wonder why one kid with all the advantages would turn to crime when another with less wouldn't. There was no rhyme or reason to it and he'd drive himself nuts if he kept up with this line of thought.

"We're gonna go grab some lunch, wanna join us?"

Sitting back in his office chair Danny thought about it for a second but just that small movement seemed to increase the pain in his chest and it was now spreading to his neck and arm. He figured he was better off staying put.

"Nah, I'll give it a miss, thanks. Bring me back a sub or something."

"You sure?" Steve gave him a piercing look which Danny returned as he nodded, "Alright then, we won't be long."

Danny waved as his three team mates left the office, sighing with relief as he put his hand up to his chest and rested it there. He could finally drop the mask he'd been wearing in an effort to hide his pain from the others. Deep down he knew it was stupid, that they'd only be concerned for him but he didn't want to appear weak to them.

Taking a deep breath a sharp stabbing pain shot through his chest causing him to lean forward and rest his arms on his desk to relieve it. His breathing became faster and shallower making him feel like he wasn't getting enough oxygen and his head was swimming. It was time to admit that there was something seriously wrong, he needed help.

Pulling his cell nearer to him on the desk he hit speed dial #2 and waited for the call to be answered.

"McGarrett." Steve answered his phone without checking who was calling too busy laughing with his team mates.

Danny could hear Chin and Kono chatting in the background as well as other people's voices. The team hadn't been gone long and by the sounds of things they had left on foot so hopefully weren't too far away. He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his partner's voice.

Steve checked the display on his phone, "Danny?"

"Steve…"

"Danny? What's wrong?" Steve started to run back towards HQ, he could hear laboured breathing but very little else. Chin and Kono were right behind him having stopped at the sound of Danny's name and the concerned tone being used by their boss.

"Chest… hurts…"

"Alright, hang in there we're on our way back now," Steve turned away from the phone and spoke to Kono, "Call an ambulance Danny says his chest hurts," putting the phone back to his mouth he spoke to Danny again, "We'll be there in a few minutes, just hang on!"

Nodding the young rookie pulled out her own phone whilst still running and did as she had been asked.

The three made it back into the 5-0 offices in a matter of minutes running full tilt into Danny's office.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Steve asked as he knelt next to the chair his partner was slumped in.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe…," he gasped out in response, "Chest hurts."  
>"Alright, an ambulance is on the way, you just need to stay with me," Steve looked anxiously into his partner's eyes. Danny was clearly in trouble, his skin was pale and his pulse was racing.<p>

"Sorry…"

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for," reassured Steve.

"Should have… told… you."

"How long have you been in pain?" Kono asked gently.

"Couple hours," he grimaced as a particularly strong wave of pain took hold.

Steve ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Putting his hand to his mouth as if to stop the rant he so wanted to let spring forth. Now was not the time to worry about the fact this might have been prevented if Danny had been honest with them.

Instead he dropped his hand over his partner's and held it. Danny immediately turned his hand over and gripped Steve's like his life depended on it.

"You're gonna be alright bro," Steve spoke calmly with a determination in his voice that he hoped would get through to his friend.

"EMTs are here," Chin called out as he held the door to the main office open for them.

Steve quickly explained what had happened the previous day and why they had been called this time.

"Danny, I'm Emma and this is my colleague Jim. I need you to answer some questions for us if you can." Receiving a nod of his head to indicate he'd heard them she continued, "What type of pain is it? Ache or stabbing?"

"Stabbing."

"Just in your chest?"

"Left arm… neck."

"Alright we're going to give you some oxygen that should help your breathing. Then we'll check your blood pressure and pulse."

Jim slipped an oxygen mask over Danny's face securing it at the back of his head while Emma slipped a BP cuff on his arm. Jim reached for his other arm and placed his fingers on the pulse point. Once done the two medics spoke quietly to one another before turning their attention back to their patient.

"Danny, I'm just going to listen to your chest," she lifted his shirt and placed her stethoscope lightly against the bruise. Emma nodded to her partner who quickly started to pack their things up, "We have to get you to a hospital."

"What's wrong?" asked Steve who had stepped back to give them room but not left the office.

"I think Danny has a cardiac tamponade. Basically his heart is being compressed due to a build-up of fluid in the space between the heart muscle and the pericardium, the outer covering sac of the heart. Do you understand what I'm saying Danny?"

When Emma looked at her patient she could tell by his eyes that he'd not only heard but understood the implications.

"I'm coming in the ambulance with him," Steve stated.

Jim and Emma helped their patient to his feet and lowered him on to the gurney bringing the head up so that Danny wasn't lying flat.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Steve," Chin informed them as they rushed passed the remaining two team members.

In the ambulance Steve sat near Danny's head and held his hand in his own firm grip, talking to him and offering words of reassurance. Although Danny couldn't really speak the other man could see the fear in his friend's eyes and was determined to get him through this.

Luckily Queens Medical Centre was less than five minutes away and they were soon pushing Danny's gurney into the trauma room, unfortunately Steve wasn't allowed any further and was left to complete the paperwork for Danny's admittance and wait.

- 5-0 -

Chin and Kono arrived at the hospital just minutes behind the ambulance. When they reached the ER it was to find Steve pacing the area in front of one of the trauma rooms.

"Steve?"

"It's bad. His heart is being compressed by a build-up of fluid. He was barely conscious by the time we got here."

Although Danny had only been in the trauma room for about ten minutes the doors opened and a doctor approached them.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett?"

"That's me. How's Danny?"

"I am Doctor Davis. You're listed as Detective Williams' emergency contact and I need your permission to do a Pericardiocentesis."

"Can't Danny give you permission? What does it involve?"

"Detective Williams isn't able to provide consent due to his current medical status, he's conscious but in a lot of pain. I understand that he was shot yesterday and the bullet was caught by his vest, however the impact has caused bruising around his heart which has caused the build-up of the fluid in the sac surrounding it. The procedure involves inserting a long sterile needle under his breastbone and into the pericardium, which is the sac that surrounds the heart. We'll use an echocardiogram to guide us to the correct place. We will then withdraw the fluid which should ease the compression of his heart."

"If that doesn't work?"

"There are other options available to us but they are more intrusive and will only be used as a last resort."

"What are the risks?"

"There's a five per cent chance of complications, such as cardiac arrest, abnormal heart rhythms, air embolism."

"If he doesn't have the procedure?"

"Worst case scenario, he could die, even if he doesn't he could suffer long term heart damage."

Steve took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Chin and Kono, "Do it."

"Alright, if you could just sign this," Doctor Davis gave him a clipboard with a consent form which he quickly signed, "He'll be admitted to the Coronary Care Unit for monitoring following the procedure. There is a waiting room in the Kamehameha Wing on the third floor. The surgeon will come out to let you know once the procedure has been completed and to update you on his condition."

"Thanks Doctor Davis," he shook the man's hand before turning to his two team mates and heading for the waiting room.

- 5-0 -

**A/N: Sorry for another note, but I did want to point out that I am not a medical professional so if any of the facts above are incorrect that's because I don't know what I'm talking about! I did do extensive research into Pericardiocentesis but some of the terms / treatment wasn't that clear to me as a non-medical person. I hope you can forgive any errors. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters from aforementioned show. If I did then I wouldn't have had to go for an interview for a job today! Being out of work isn't all it's cracked up to be!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your alerts and reviews. I do try to reply to all of them, if I've missed yours then I am very sorry and will try to do better. A special thanks to Gugen 606. I hope the medical bits in this chapter are still reasonably accurate but I'm not completely happy with it! I am away from tomorrow until Monday so I am afraid I won't be able to update over the weekend. x**

**- 5-0 -**

Doctor Davis entered the trauma room and headed straight for his team, "Alright we have consent let's get him to the coronary wing. Has Doctor Jenkins been paged?"

"Yes Doctor, he said he'll meet us at the cardiac cath lab."

"OK," the doctor leaned forward until he was looking into the pain filled eyes of his patient, "Danny, I know you're in pain but we're going to move you to another room where we can carry out a procedure that should help, alright?"

The response was muffled by the oxygen mask, "'K," was all he could manage.

Right now Danny felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He was getting stabbing pains down his arm, in his neck and shoulders as well as his chest now. He imagined that it was pretty much what a heart attack must feel like.

The bed was moved from the trauma room into the elevator. All Danny could see was the fluorescent lights moving over head and then he felt the movement of the elevator going up. One of the nurses had taken hold of his right hand and was squeezing it in an attempt to reassure him. It wasn't really working, though he might have appreciated the gesture more if he didn't hurt so much.

He could hear the heart monitor that he was attached to and knew that his heart was beating too fast but that matched his breathing too. The hope that he would slip into unconsciousness had faded. If he was going to he was sure he would have by now, which was a shame really since at least he wouldn't feel a growing sense of panic about what they were going to do to him. All he'd heard was the words heart, fluid and needle.

The elevator came to a stop and he was once again on the move, this time he was wheeled into a different room and new faces appeared and he could hear different voices. Then suddenly a new voice was speaking to him.

"Danny, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Doctor Jenkins. I'm going to be carrying out the procedure."

Danny could feel something cold being spread across his chest and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's alright, I'll explain what's happening," the doctor standing over him stated, "We're going to insert a long needle into your chest and drain off the fluid that's constricting your heart," he watched as his patient's eyes grew even wider with fear," I know that sounds frightening but we'll inject a local anaesthetic and you won't feel a thing once we do, I promise. Alright we're going to give you the local anaesthetic now."

If Danny's heart hadn't already been going a mile a minute it would be now. He swallowed and tried to take a deep breath to try and calm down, but that just increased his pain. There was a sharp sting as the needle for the local was inserted and his hand clenched. A nurse with kind green eyes rested her hand on his forehead and spoke softly to him, distracting him at least a little.

"OK Danny, good. I need you to tell me if you can feel me touching you."

"No."

"Excellent. I'm going to use a machine called an echocardiogram which will give me a picture of your heart and make sure that I'm in the right place. You may feel some pressure but you shouldn't feel any pain. If you do I want you to let Nurse Faraday know." He indicated the nurse standing with her hand on his forehead, "Alright?"

"'K."

Nodding Doctor Jenkins found the area and inserted the needle carefully and then drew back the plunger on the syringe which filled with blood. He looked at the screen but could see the area still had a lot of fluid around it and the procedure would take longer than first anticipated. Given his patient's vitals at this point in time Doctor Jenkins decided on a different approach, "Danny, slight change of plan, I'm going to insert a drain as there's a lot of fluid built up." Doctor Jenkins quickly went about placing the drain and securing it in place. "All done now. We'll get you cleaned up and get you comfortable in the CCU then your friends can see you."

He turned to the nurse with instructions on pain relief to be administered as soon as Danny was settled in his room in the Coronary Care Unit.

"Danny, I'll come and see you once you're settled, OK?" the Doctor waited for a nod in response before going to change his scrubs and update his patient's friends.

- 5-0 -

When Doctor Jenkins approached the three waiting members of 5-0 they all quickly got up to greet him. After introductions were completed the doctor gestured them back into their seats and joined them.

"The procedure went well. I was able to draw off some of the blood but there was too much to draw off all at once. I've inserted a drain which will need to remain in until there is no further blood to drain. He's currently being settled in to his room in CCU. I will go and assess him again shortly and then you should be able to see him."

"How long will he have to stay in hospital?" asked Steve.

"That really depends on how long the drain needs to remain in but it will be several days. He needs to be closely monitored. There are some things you need to be aware of before you see him. He's still on oxygen as his breathing is still not great and his heart rate, although better is still a little fast. He's weak, tired and most of all he's scared so just be aware that he may not be himself. He's being given pain relief through his IV and we are giving him fluids."

"But he's going to be alright?" Kono wanted to know.

"Barring any complications he'll make a full recovery."

The relief in the room was palpable. It was clear that these people cared very much about his patient so at least the doctor knew he'd have plenty of support.

"Mahalo," said Chin with a tired smile.

"I'll go and check on him now. A nurse will let you know when you can see him. If you have any questions or concerns then just ask a nurse to page me."

Steve stood as the doctor did and shook his hand, "Thanks."

Twenty minutes later a nurse appeared in the door, "Are you here to see Danny Williams?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm Nurse Gill Faraday, if you'd like to come with me I'll show you to his room."

- 5-0 -

The three remaining members of 5-0 entered the CCU area to be greeted with the same set up as in an ICU. There was a central nurses' station with six bays with glass windows separating them through which each patient could easily be seen, on the desk at the station was a series of monitors tracking each patient's progress. They thought that this should reassure them but they exchanged glances that said none of them were reassured. The fact that Danny needed this level of care was a sobering thought.

Gill watched the concern flicker across the faces of the three visitors and knew that they would need to see their friend so she encouraged them to move towards one of the central bays opposite the station.

"Danny is drifting in and out of consciousness at the moment but he will be able to hear you so talk to him, let him know you're here. It'll help." The nurse smiled as she allowed them to step into the room ahead of her.

Chin and Kono walked to the far side of the bed nearest the window while Steve stood the side closest to the nurses' station. All three were amazed by the stillness of their friend. Danny was never this still or this quiet for that matter. Not even when he slept. He had fallen asleep at Steve's on several occasions and was a restless sleeper with a habit of talking in his sleep, which didn't really surprise his friends considering how talkative the man was when he was awake.

Steve was the first to shake himself out of his internal musing and he rested his hand lightly on Danny's right arm, "Hey."

They watched as Danny fought to open his eyes and when he finally managed he focused on Steve, their blue eyes connecting and speaking volumes. Danny's spoke of pain and fear. Steve's of concern and a hint of anger which was something that would have to be addressed, but now was not the time.

"Hi," was the muffled response.

"How are you feeling?" Kono asked softly.

Danny turned his head slightly to look at her, "Like I had an argument," he paused to breathe, "With a bullet," pausing again, "the bullet won."

"Nah brah, I'd call it a draw. You're not dead!" Chin gave him a grin.

"Huh," the patient nodded in agreement, "hurts too much to be dead."

Steve had removed his hand from his partner's arm. When he heard the difficulty he was having speaking his hand had wanted to clench in frustration and anger, not wanting to agitate Danny he was gripping the railing on the bed. If only the man hadn't been so damn stubborn and had told them he was in pain this might have been prevented.

"Do you want me to call Rachel?" Steve needed something to do, a reason to get out of the room before he tore into his best friend.

"Er, yeah, guess so." Danny's forehead wrinkled in confusion as he watched Steve nod and stride out of the room. He looked back at Chin and Kono, "He's mad huh?"

"You scared him Danny," replied Kono, "You scared all of us."

"Scared SuperSEAL?"

"All of us." Chin reiterated.

"Damn, sorry!" Danny sighed, which set off a coughing fit. The moment it started Gill was next to him soothing him through it, making sure the drain didn't get dislodged by the movement.

Gill gently removed the oxygen mask and slipped some ice into Danny's mouth, "I think you need to sleep now."

"Yeah," her patient replied.

Chin and Kono exchanged worried glances at how easily their stubborn Jersey cop friend had capitulated but knew that he did need to rest.

"Hey, we'll come back later," Chin rested his hand on Danny's leg, "Just get some rest and don't worry."

Kono leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Sleep and we'll see you later."

"'K. Sorry to scare you."

"Concentrate on getting better and we'll forgive you," assured Kono, though she wasn't so sure about their boss right now. Danny gave a small nod before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"He's resting now. I'll look after him," Gill smiled at the worried duo before her.

"Call if there's any change or anything he needs," Chin stated, handing her a card with his contact details.

"Of course," the nurse followed them out of the room and placed the card in Danny's file.

They walked out of the unit and almost collided with Steve coming the other way. He looked ready to explode.

"Steve?" Chin cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm alright."

"That's why you look ready to take on a whole army! Come and get something to eat with us. Danny's sleeping," Kono told him.

"Is he alright?"

"He had a coughing fit which took it out of him. I've given the nurse my contact information, she'll call if there's any change."

"I should go sit with him."

"Not while you're in this mood you shouldn't. You need to calm down," Kono latched onto his arm and started pulling him in the direction of the hospital cafeteria.

"Yeah, you're right."

Once they'd each selected a sandwich and a drink the three found a table in a quiet corner and sat down. There was a heavy silence as they all picked at their food and sipped their drinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters. If I did the episodes would be 2 hours long!**

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was away for the weekend at a Stargate Con (yes I did just admit to that and it was one of the best weekends I've had in a long time!) and didn't get time to upload this chapter. I hope I am forgiven and that you enjoy. Thank you for your continued reviews, alerts and general support.**

**-5-0-**

Steve, Kono and Chin had been sitting in the hospital cafeteria for ten minutes without anyone saying anything. Each of them had managed to force their sandwich down with some difficulty and were lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually Steve broke the silence, "He should have told us he was hurting!" There was anger in his voice.

"Yeah, he should have, but he didn't. We need to deal with it and move on. He needs our support right now." Chin tried to be the voice of reason.

"Think about it Steve, would you have been any different?" asked Kono softly.

"Yes!"

"Really?" insisted Kono.

"Of course."

"No you wouldn't! Danny doesn't call you SuperSEAL for nothing!" Kono scoffed.

"She's got a point brah. You don't exactly tell us when you're injured."

Sighing in frustration Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Danny's not me!"

"No, but he respects you, follows your lead. You teased him about his knee the day he came to work with that cane," pointed out Chin. "He shouldn't have even been walking around on it but Danny is as stubborn as you are and he wants to prove himself to you, hell, to all of us, so he ignored doctor's orders. He's kind of the odd man out in our group since he's the only one not to have been raised here and I think he just wants to fit in so if that means widening his stubborn streak further and not telling us he's hurting then that's what he's going to do."

"I should have known!"

"Is that what this is about? Why you're so angry?"

"No, yes, I don't know!" Steve McGarrett really didn't like talking about his feelings.

"You're not psychic and you don't have special powers, no matter what Danny says! He purposely hid the fact that he was in pain and now he's paying the price for it. That's punishment enough."

"Not in Rachel's eyes," mumbled Steve.

"What?" Kono's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"I called her and told her that Danny was in the hospital. She wasn't impressed that he'd had Grace last night after being injured."

"You did tell her that he wasn't alone right?"

"Of course I did but," before they could carry on talking about it, Steve's phone rang, "Speak of the devil…" he mumbled before answering, "McGarrett."

"_Commander, I, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier."_

"Oh?" Steve wasn't going to make this easy for her. He had been angry with Danny before he spoke to her, but knowing that his ex-wife was going to use the man's stupidity against him to try to change their custody arrangement made him even angrier, at her, at Danny, hell even at himself.

"_I realise I was a little hasty but you took me by surprise. I didn't even know he'd been shot yesterday and then I get a phone call from you saying he's in hospital after having a procedure on his heart…"_

"Yeah, I can see how that might have come as a shock. Look Rachel, what goes on between you and Danny is none of my business but he didn't want to tell you about the shooting because he was worried you'd use it to take Grace away. A concern that it seems was well founded by your response when I called you."

"_Well I guess he never told you that I have quite the temper and when blindsided with something I tend to react first and question later. Please, how is he?"_

"Holding his own. We left him about twenty minutes ago because he was sleeping. I'm going to go back and sit with him in a minute. I'll call you if his condition changes."

"_Thank you Commander."_

"Call me Steve."

"_Thank you Steve. When he is ready to see her tell him I will bring Grace to see visit."_

"I will," he hung up the phone feeling some of the tension leave him.

"Danny was right then, when he was worried she'd use this against him?" asked Chin.

"Yeah, though now she's calmed down she's kind of accepted it. She has even said she'll bring Grace in to see him when he's ready."

"That's good," Kono sighed with relief. If he lost access to Grace she didn't think the Jersey Detective would want to survive.

"Look why don't you guys head off, I'm going to go back upstairs and stay with him."

"You're not going to yell at him are you?"

"No! The man's got a drain in his heart, give me some credit!"

"Just checking," Kono grinned cheekily.

"We'll swing by later to see how he's doing."

The three exited the cafeteria and went their separate ways with assurances from Steve that he'd call if there was any change or he needed a break.

- 5-0 -

Steve entered the CCU and spotted Gill walking towards him, "Hey, how is he?"

"Restless. If he doesn't settle down we'll have to sedate him or he could pull out the drain."

"I'll go talk to him."

"Just keep him calm."

Nodding the SEAL strode purposefully towards his friend's room. Stopping in the doorway he could see what the nurse meant. Danny's fingers were constantly flexing, his body moving slightly as if trying to find a comfortable position but every time he moved a flicker of pain would cross his face.

Standing next to the bed Steve dropped the rail stopping Danny from potentially rolling out and perched on the edge of the bed, taking Danny's hand, "Hey, come on settle down man."

Danny's eyes opened and he looked at the tall man sitting on his bed, "Sorry."

"We can talk about what you're sorry for later, right now I want you to concentrate on getting better. You need to rest."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Rachel is gonna take…" pausing once more to take in some much needed oxygen, "Grace away."

"No, no she's not! I spoke to her and she told me to let her know when you're ready and she'll bring her to visit."

"Not upset?"

"Yeah, she was at first, tore quite a strip off me in fact!" Danny winced in sympathy, "She called back a little while ago and apologised. Said she had been caught by surprise and reacted without thinking."

"Temper."

"Uh huh, coulda warned me bro! I thought you were the one with a temper!"

"Everyone does."

"Well right now what you need to do is rest so that you're fit enough to have your little girl come visit. Can you do that for Grace?" Steve was not beyond using a little bit of emotional blackmail on his partner. The man was clearly still in some pain despite the drugs they were giving him.

"Can try."

"Good. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Thanks."

"That's what ohana do. Now close your eyes and rest." Steve was relieved when Danny's hand relaxed in his and some of the pain lines in his face smoothed out as he fell into a healing sleep. Carefully he got up from the bed, raised the railing and pulled a chair closer so that he could leave his hand on Danny's, hoping that the contact would reassure the injured man that he wasn't alone.

- 5-0 -

Steve woke feeling disorientated. It took him a minute to figure out where he was and then what had woken him. He quickly pulled himself upright wondering just how long he'd been asleep for and locked eyes with those of the man in the hospital bed. Danny's hand tightening on his had woken him, Steve realised as the hand tightened again.

"Hey, everything OK?"

"Hurts."

"Hold on a sec," Steve leaned forward and pressed the call button. Nurse Gill appeared moments later, "He says he's in pain."

"Danny, where does it hurt?" asked Gill hurrying to the side of the bed to assess her patient.

"Chest."

"I'm going to page Doctor Jenkins to come and take a look at you, I'll be right back."

Steve once again pulled the railing down and perched on the edge of the bed, squeezing Danny's hand in between his own, "It's going to be alright." Really being the reassuring, openly caring one was more Danny's thing, but Steve was prepared to give it a go if it helped him through this.

Gill returned and smiled before turning back to her patient, "He's on his way," while she waited she made a quick note of his stats on his chart for the doctor to see when he arrived.

Just a few minutes later the doctor hurried into the room and took the proffered chart and viewed it with a quick professional eye, "Hey Danny. In some pain again?"

"Yeah."

"Worse than before?"

"No."

"Well that's good. Scale of one to ten, with ten being the worst, where would you put your pain right about now?"

"Five."

"Danny…!" Steve glared at him knowing from the vice like grip on his hand that he was underplaying it.

"OK, eight," Danny corrected looking sheepish.

Doctor Jenkins shook his head. He could never understand why a patient would lie about the level of pain they were in when there were perfectly good medicines that could help them cope. Turning to Gill as he scribbled on the chart he gave her new orders, "Up the dose of morphine to 10mg continuous IV. Check again in an hour, if he's still in pain increase it to 15mg."

"Yes Doctor." Gill hurried off to get the prescribed dose.

"Danny you need to be honest with us when we ask you how much pain you're in. The bruising to your heart is already causing extra strain if you add being in unnecessary pain to the mix then you could cause more damage. The more support you let us give the quicker you're going to recover, get that drain out and get out of here, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll come back and check on you again in a couple of hours before I go off shift. In the meantime if you need me then let Gill know."

At that moment the nurse returned and gave the prescribed pain relief, "That shouldn't take too long to kick in, try to relax."

Danny's eyebrows shot up at that causing Steve to chuckle, "I know it's not easy Danny, but try and do as Gill and Doctor Jenkins say."

"Try."

"Good, now close your eyes. Think of the next weekend you have Grace and what you might want to do that's not too strenuous, because even if you're out of here by then I think you'll still need rest…"

"He will," assured Gill.

"You think about what you want to do, whatever it is, you tell me and I'll find a way to make it happen."

"A trip to the moon?"

"Haha, funny, keep it realistic! Just close your eyes and think about it," Steve watched as his friend closed his eyes. It was a few minutes before the hand in his relaxed and he knew that he was once again sleeping.

"That was a good idea," Gill nodded approvingly.

"I'm not very good at this whole comfort thing, that's more Danny's bag."

"You seem to me to be doing very well."

"Yeah well Grace, his daughter, is his weakness. He'd do anything for her and so would I. If that means being a bit sappy then I guess I can live with that," he gave the nurse an uncomfortable smile.

"They're lucky to have you," she commented as she left the room.

"I'm the lucky one," Steve whispered once again returning to the chair beside the bed. Chin, Kono, Danny and Grace were his ohana, he would do anything for them and he knew that they felt the same, though he thought Danny might need a gentle reminder once he was stronger.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters. I earn no money from this. I just enjoy using the characters to fuel my muse!**

**A/N: I feel like I might be losing some readers interest in this story, however that will not stop me from continuing to post as I appreciate so much those that have alerted, reviewed and read. I am yet to fail in completing a story and I don't intend to start now. I admit that this has turned out a little less angsty and dramatic than I intended and has definitely turned more fluffy and emotional. Always thought I was better at the action type chapters so these are a lot harder to nail for me! I hope that those of you reading continue to enjoy.**

Chin and Kono entered Danny's room within the CCU and found Steve dozing in a chair with Danny lying staring at the ceiling, his hand caught under Steve's. Danny no longer needed to use the oxygen mask and had been put on a nasal cannula instead so was looking better than when they'd seen him earlier.

"Hey brah. How ya feeling?" whispered Kono, planting a kiss on Danny's forehead.

"Stupid."

"Uh huh, not surprised, you really should have told us that your chest was hurting."

"Like I said, stupid."

"Are you in any pain?" Chin asked, concerned at the fact he could still see lines round Danny's eyes that indicated a level of discomfort.

"A little," before Danny could carry on Steve stretched and opened his eyes.

"Hi," he smiled at the cousins before turning back to Danny, "Did I hear you say you were in pain?"

Rolling his eyes the injured man replied, "I said a little."

"I'll go speak to Jen," Steve was up and out of the room looking for Danny's night nurse before anyone could say anything.

Danny sighed, "Can you guys get him to go home, please?"

Kono chuckled, "That bad?"

"Worse! They increased my morphine, then I twitched slightly and Steve had them increase it again."

"He's a doctor now?" Chin was trying hard to keep the smile off his face. This was a side of Steve they very rarely saw, Danny tended to be the worrier amongst them.

"Unfortunately he heard Doctor Jenkins tell Gill that the meds could be increased…"

"You were in pain Danny!" Steve retorted as he came back into the room with Jen on his heels.

"How are you feeling?" Jen asked her patient.

"A little sore, but I kinda figured that would be normal with a drain sticking out of my chest!"

"That's true," Jen replied.

Danny looked at Steve, "See worrying about nothing!"

"I wouldn't call you being in pain worrying about nothing Danny!"

"I have a drain in my chest Steven!"

"You were hit by a bullet…"

"That was caught by my vest…"

"Yet still, here you are, in a hospital bed on the Coronary Care Unit, the heart specialist equivalent of ICU!"

"And I am alive!"

"Clearly since you're being so… so…. Annoying!"

"I'm being annoying?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Are they always like this?" The nurse turned to the two cousins having watched the exchange, feeling a bit like she was watching a tennis match.

"Pretty much," nodded Kono with a grin. "Danny is definitely feeling better if they're bickering."

"We don't bicker!" the other two men said simultaneously.

"You're doing a damn good impression of it," pointed out Chin.

"To use a Danny phrase, 'I am rationally concerned'," replied Steve.

"Oh now you quote me to me?"

"Alright, that's enough. I have a five year old and a seven year old at home that behave better than you two!" Jen jumped in before the bickering could go any further, "What part of rest do you not understand?" She pointed at Danny.

Steve gave a nod of triumph, only to find the nurse turning to him, "And you are supposed to be keeping him calm, not agitating him."

Danny smirked, "Oh and you can wipe that smile off your face! If you can't behave then I will be asking you to leave," she pointed at Steve, "And requesting the doctor write orders to sedate you," she pointed at Danny.

Both men looked suitably contrite and apologised quickly. Neither really meant to cause any problems but had easily fallen back into old habits. It was almost a relief to both of them to be able to do so.

Chin and Kono had stood back and watched the nurse take the two grown men to task and were having a hard time not laughing at the boyish looks on their faces. Danny's not quite as boyish as Steve's given the lines of pain still etching his face but even so the exchange had been entertaining and a clear indication that Danny was doing better.

"Now, how's the pain?" Jen asked turning back to the reason Steve had come to get her in the first place.

"It's manageable," replied Danny, "but my chest feels kind of tight and my muscles ache, only I don't want any more morphine," he stated honestly.

"I'll speak to the duty doctor and see if there's something else we can give you to help." Jen left the room to see what could be done to make her patient more comfortable.

"Thanks."

"You're looking better than earlier."

"I feel better Kono. Glad to get rid of that mask too. I wonder how long I'm going to have to keep this drain in."

"Doctor Jenkins said you'd be in hospital for several days, so don't go making any plans for a while," supplied Chin.

"Damn. I hate this!"

Steve placed a calming hand on Danny's shoulder, "We know you do, but you've got to take the time to heal. This was…" Steve corrected himself, "_is,_ serious and if you don't get the rest you need you could risk further complications."

"Wise words from your friend," stated Jen as she came back into the room carrying a small plastic tray with a syringe on.

"What's that?" Danny raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The duty doctor suggested trying a muscle relaxant. It will hopefully ease the tightness in your chest, your muscle aches and help you sleep."

"OK, I'll give it a go," he watched as she inserted the needle into the port on the back of his hand.

"Press the call button if you need anything. I'll be back to check on you shortly."

"Thanks Jen."

"Danny we're going to go now," Chin told him, "We'll come by in the morning."

"Steve if you need anything then call us," Kono told him.

They said their goodbyes to the two men and left with assurances that they'd be called if there was anything either needed or if anything changed with Danny's condition.

"'s muscle relaxy thing is good," Danny commented sleepily.

Chuckling Steve snugged the covers around his partner's torso avoiding the drain, "Sounds like it. Get some sleep."

"You don't have to stay."

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

"'K, night," with that Danny fell into a restful sleep with Steve sitting in a chair next to the bed, hand resting on his friend's reassuring the injured man he was not alone.

- 5-0 -

Doctor Jenkins walked into Danny's room the following morning with Gill to check on his patient. He found Steve quietly reading a paper next to the bed as Danny played with the breakfast that had been put in front of him.

"Danny if you want to get out of here anytime soon you need to eat that, not play with it," pointed out Gill.

"I'm just not hungry," he grimaced at the mound on the plate that should pass as scrambled egg.

"How about if I go and pick something else up for you?" asked Steve. He didn't blame Danny. The food didn't look particularly appetising.

"Can he?" he looked at his Doctor hopefully.

"If you promise to eat it and it's somewhat healthy, I don't see why not."

"Alright, I'll be back in about half an hour or so then," Steve got up and left Danny to his morning examination.

"I hear you had a good night…"

"Yeah, once I was given a muscle relaxant my chest eased."

"Good. We'll keep a small dose of that going regularly throughout the day. Shouldn't be enough to knock you out but will keep you comfortable. Now let's examine you." The next fifteen minutes were taken up with Doctor Jenkins checking the chart to see how Danny's vitals were looking, listening to his heart and checking the drain.

"So…?" asked Danny.

"You're vitals are good, heart sounds much better but there is still a little blood coming through the drain."

"How long do you think it will have to stay in?"

"I might be able to take it out later today or possibly tomorrow."

"Then can I go home?"

"No."

"Ah come on Doc."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Danny I don't think you quite grasp the seriousness of your injury…"

"I do…"

"Then you should realise that I will not be releasing you until I am happy that there is going to be no further build-up of fluid in the pericardium."

Sighing Danny looked at Doctor Jenkins, "How long?"

"Probably at least forty eight hours. Even when you're released you will need to have someone with you for another couple of days in case of any further issues."

"That won't be a problem."

"No? I thought you live alone."

"Really? Who told you that? I, er, have a housemate."

Unfortunately for Danny his partner chose that moment to return and heard what he had just said, "Since when?"

"Steve!"

"You wouldn't be lying to your doctor would you Danny?" the SEAL's eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline.

"Me? No, course not."

"Daniel!"

"Aw come on! I just want to get out of here!"

Doctor Jenkins turned his attention to Steve, "I take it I was correct in my initial belief that he lives alone?"

"Oh yeah."

"Danny I am merely looking out for your health, lying to me only jeopardises that. You will not be released from here if there is nobody to keep an eye on you on your release. End of story. Gill will give you your next dose of meds, I will come back later to check the drain," Doctor Jenkins nodded to the people in the room and left, shaking his head at the stubbornness of his patient.

Steve handed over a container with blueberry pancakes in to Danny, "Eat, we'll talk about this once you're done."

The Jersey Detective thought about arguing but saw that Steve was in no mood so just silently ate the pancakes his partner had been kind enough to get for him, "Thanks," he mumbled.

While he was eating Gill bustled in and injected his pain and muscle relaxants into his IV port, straightened his sheets and left without a word.

Chin and Kono entered the room just as Danny finished his breakfast. Immediately they both recognised that the air was tense. They exchanged looks of concern and had a silent conversation about whether it was safe to enter.

"Come in guys," Steve beckoned the cousins in, "You can hear all about what Danny's been up to this morning!"

"Uh, do we want to know?" Chin asked.

"No!" Danny said.

"Yes!" Steve replied at the same time.

"Maybe we should come back later," Kono started backing towards the door.

"Come on Danny, I am sure Chin and Kono want to hear all about how you were telling the doctor you have a housemate that none of us know about!"

"Come again?" Chin asked and Kono stopped trying to escape the room.

"I walked in to hear Danny telling Doctor Jenkins that he could be released to go home once the drain is removed because he has a housemate."

"Danny!" scolded Kono.

The man in question threw his hands up in the air ready to start on a rant about being stuck in hospital. Since he was in the habit of flinging his hands around as he talked it was an automatic response, one that caused him to hiss as it pulled his drain.

Steve immediately grabbed both his friend's hands and held them down as he watched the other man's face pale slightly, "Alright?"

Taking as deep a breath as he could manage Danny nodded, "Yeah, just keep forgetting that the damn drain is there until I move!"

"I can cuff your hands to the bed if you want," offered Kono with a mischievous smile.

"Now there are just so many things that I could say to that. All of them inappropriate so I think I'll keep my thoughts to myself," Danny chuckled as he watched her blush slightly not having thought the sentence through until it had left her mouth.

"Wise decision brah," Chin laughed.

"Oh, I should call Rachel and Grace," stated Danny.

"Do. _Not_. Change the subject!" Steve replied.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," mumbled the patient.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't find out that you were lying to Doctor Jenkins?"

"No," a sigh followed the short answer, "He says I'll be in the hospital at least another couple of days, longer if I don't have someone at home to 'keep an eye on me'," If Steve hadn't still been holding his hands down he would have used his fingers to show quote marks at the last part, "That means I could be in here for at least four more days."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"Oh come on Danny, do you really think I would let you stay in here when you could just as easily stay at mine?" Steve was exasperated that his partner would think that he, or Chin and Kono for that matter, would leave him in hospital longer than necessary.

"What?"

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend's obtuseness, "You. Can. Stay. With. Me!" he stated slowly but firmly.

"You'd do that?"

"I can't believe you're so surprised! In fact I think I'm kinda hurt!" Steve dropped Danny's hands and placed them over his heart feigning hurt.

Danny had the decency to look suitably embarrassed but he still found it hard at times to understand that the team treated each other as family.

"Alright, thanks."

"Glad that's settled, now what did the doctor say about that drain," asked Chin.

Danny filled them in on what Doctor Jenkins had told him about his current condition.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. It's an unfortunate state of affairs as if I did my bank account would be a lot healthier!**

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You really helped me through a crisis of confidence. I also appreciate those that read and alert, thank you so much.**

- 5-0 -

Steve arrived at the hospital the next morning to find Kono standing outside Danny's room. She had sent him home to sleep in his bed the previous night and had promised to stay with their injured friend. The door and blinds were closed and she looked a little worried.

"Morning, is Danny OK?"

"Morning Boss, yeah, well I guess so. They're removing the drain."

"That's good."

"Danny didn't look too happy once the doctor told him it was going to hurt!"

Steve winced in sympathy, "I bet!"

Chin joined them a few minutes later. The three stood quietly waiting for the doctor to finish. They could hear the quiet rumble of Doctor Jenkins' voice but worryingly enough not their friend's distinctive tones.

The door and the blinds were opened as the doctor completed his examination. He waved the three friends into the room. They needed no further invitation and hurried in, standing round the bed. Danny looked pale, eyes closed, his forehead beaded with sweat and an oxygen mask once again covering his face.

All three immediately reached out to lay reassuring hands on the man. Danny's eyes flickered open at their touch, gave them a weak smile before letting his eyes close again.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

Although Steve wasn't looking at him Doctor Jenkins knew the question was directed at him, "There was no more blood in the drain so I decided to remove it. Unfortunately it's not a painless or comfortable process. I've given him an additional dose of meds which is why he's a bit drowsy. The oxygen is only temporary just to help keep Danny's vitals stable. I know it looks like he's taken a step back but this is a step in the right direction. If there are no complications and the echocardiogram that he is scheduled for later this morning is clear, then he will be moved from the CCU today with the possibility of being released tomorrow afternoon, as long as there is really someone to keep an eye on him?"

"He's going to be staying with me," Steve hadn't once taken his eyes off his friend. His free hand had moved unconsciously to smooth Danny's hair back off his forehead.

"That's good. You need to let him rest now. I'll be back in an hour to check on him but I can be paged at any time."

Gill finished tidying up following the procedure to remove the drain, she then looked at the three people standing round her patient's bed, checked the monitors once more before speaking, "He's doing just fine. You should leave him to rest, but I know you won't leave so just please be quiet." She received three nods and left the room.

Chin moved one of the two chairs in the room closer to the bed where Steve was standing and tapped the SEAL on the shoulder and pointed to it, receiving a grateful smile in response. The older Detective did the same thing with Kono before leaving the room to get them all a drink and find another chair. On his return he joined his friends at the bedside and they all sat in silent watch.

It was a couple of hours later when Danny finally opened his eyes. Doctor Jenkins had been in and checked on him. The oxygen had been removed and the colour was returning to his skin. It took him a few minutes to focus on his surroundings and when he did a grin spread across his face. All three of his friends were fast asleep.

Steve's tall frame was slumped in a chair, his legs sprawled out in front of him and hand resting on the bed. Kono was turned sideways in her chair with her head resting on the bed near his left hand. Chin had leaned back in his chair and was resting his feet on the end of the bed.

Danny had no idea how long they'd been like that but they all looked like it had been a while since they'd had a decent sleep. Figuring that was probably his fault he just lay quietly watching the people he considered to be part of his family get the rest they so deserved.

Gill stepped into the room to do her regular check on her patient and found him to be the only one in the room awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she whispered.

"Better, thanks."

"Any pain?"

"Not really. A little discomfort but not too bad."

"You'll be going for an echocardiogram in about an hour. If Doctor Jenkins is happy that all is well we're going to transfer you out of CCU."

"Does that mean I will get out of here soon?" Danny asked eagerly.

Rolling her eyes but very used to patients desperate to get out of the hospital Gill smiled, "If you do as your told then maybe tomorrow or the day after."

"Then it's into the tender mercies of my partner!"

"We can arrange for you to stay if you prefer!" Steve piped up sleepily.

"Er, no, that's OK." Danny looked at Gill, "No offense."

"None taken. I'll be back in about an hour to get you for the echo."

"Thanks Gill."

Chin and Kono were now also awake and after Gill had left the room Steve used the controls to help Danny sit up at his request. Having been lying down for so long the move made him a little dizzy and he paled slightly.

"Easy. Take a few deep breaths," coached Steve.

"How'd you know that would help?" asked Danny once the feeling passed, "No, hang on, don't answer that. The number of times you've been injured you're probably an expert!"

"I have had some experience with sitting up after an extended period of no activity but I can't tell you about it…."

"It's classified," Chin, Kono and Danny all finished the sentence for him.

"I was wondering… that is, could you, maybe…"

"Spit it out brah!" Kono chuckled.

"What do you need?" asked Steve.

"To see Grace." Danny replied. Now the drain was out all he wanted was to hold his little girl in his arms.

"I'll call Rachel and arrange it," a man of action Steve did just that and left the room to call her. He returned a short time later. "All sorted, Rachel said she'd bring her by after school."

"Thanks man."

"Grace has been asking to see you constantly since you were brought in so I think Rachel was more than happy to agree!"

"She can be a handful."

"Well she's your kid!"

"Ha!" Danny looked thoughtful for a moment, "What day is it? I've kinda lost track!"

"Wednesday."

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to have Grace this weekend."

"I don't see the problem."

"Well I may not get out of here until Friday. I'm not going to be up to looking after Grace by then."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? I get to see her two weekends a month and that's if we don't get a case! Now I'm going to have to miss one of my weekends with her."

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No. I spoke to Rachel and she's going to drop Grace at mine after school on Friday and I'll take her to school Monday morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Thanks Steve."

"I love spending time with Grace. It's really not a problem. She can play on the beach while you rest."

"You remember you told me to think about what I'd want to do with Grace on the next weekend I had her?"

"I do. I said something not too strenuous as I recall. Have you thought of something?"

"Yeah. Would you mind doing a BBQ for the team and we could have a movie night with her? Perhaps you or Kono could go swimming with her as well."

The three other members all grinned. Nothing would have kept Chin and Kono away from Steve's that weekend but the fact that Danny was actively asking for them to spend time with him and Grace pleased them all.

"That's an easy request to fulfil," Steve smiled at his partner.

Gill came into the room at that moment and ushered the three mobile 5-0 team members out so that she could get Danny ready to go for his echo. They quickly decided that rather than hang round CCU they'd head to the cafeteria to get a drink. Gill had kindly agreed to call them when Danny was back in his room.

- 5-0-

Danny's echo had been clear and Doctor Jenkins arranged for him to be moved to a private room that afternoon. It had been a trying and tiring experience for the Detective and he had fallen asleep once he'd been settled into his new accommodation. His lack of energy was yet another frustration that he had to come to terms with and it had made him less than amiable. This hadn't stopped Steve from staying with him while Chin and Kono headed back to headquarters for the afternoon.

A sound at the door pulled Steve from his thoughts about how to get Danny to talk about what he had been thinking when he didn't tell them about the pain he was in. The SEAL knew it was something that needed to be discussed sooner rather than later, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject without it becoming uncomfortable for both of them.

The door to the room opened and Grace's face appeared. Steve smiled and put his finger to his lips to let the girl know she needed to be quiet as Danny was still sleeping soundly.

"Hey Uncle Steve," she whispered, tiptoeing up to him and allowing him to lift her onto his lap so she could give him a hug. Looking over her shoulder he noticed Rachel standing in the doorway and waved her in silently.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Doctor Jenkins has said that there's no more bleeding and all being well he should be released late tomorrow afternoon."

"That's good news," she sighed in relief. She may no longer be married to the man but he was the father of her child and the connection he shared with their little girl was very close and Grace would be devastated if something happened to him. Rachel would be rather upset too. She still loved him even if she wasn't in love with him.

"Well that depends on your point of view," mumbled Steve.

Rachel looked at the Commander in surprise. She had thought Danny and Steve were close, like brothers, but it sounded like the Navy man wasn't too thrilled about her ex-husband being discharged.

Catching the look on Rachel's face he quickly elaborated, "The echo and room move tired him and he was frustrated by it."

"And he got grouchy?" Rachel asked.

"Like a bear woken from hibernation early!"

"That sounds like Daniel. He isn't very good at being unwell, he finds it too restrictive."

"I wish someone had told me that before I offered him a room at my house!"

"I'll happily go back to my apartment," grumbled Danny as he woke up to hear the end of the conversation between his ex-wife and best friend come brother.

"Danno!" Grace leant forward and rested against the railing on the side of the bed, Steve's hands steadying her so that she didn't tumble to the ground.

"Hey Monkey," he smiled at his daughter then nodded to his ex-wife, "Rachel."

"Daniel," she replied. She watched her daughter trying to climb on Steve to get to her father and decided to take pity on the man and stepped forward to lower the railing allowing Grace to clamber onto the bed next to her dad, "Be careful Grace," she warned as the little girl spread herself along her father's right side and rested her head on his chest. She listened to the reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

Danny brought his right arm around her and pulled her close, managing to lean forward and plant a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He was so grateful to be able to enjoy this moment with her. Just the simple act of leaning forward to kiss and cuddle his baby girl was enough to pull the few small stitches in his chest that had been used to close the hole created for the drain. He was promptly reminded that even though the drain was out, his chest was still heavily bruised and according to Doctor Jenkins would be tender for at least another week or so.

The injured man lay his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes just enjoying the comfort of having his daughter by his side with his brother watching over them.

- 5-0 -

**A/N: Apologies for another one but I didn't want to put this at the top as it would have spoilt what the chapter was about! I must remind you all once again I have no medical training! I couldn't find a decent article or information on the removal of a drain following a pericardiocentesis so this chapter could be full of rubbish! **

**Gugen606 - I hope this was still OK for you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. I would be a happy lady if I did but I'll happily just play with the characters before returning them to their shelf.**

**A/N: As always thank you for your reviews and alerts. The support you give by reading this is much appreciated. Probable warm fuzzy moments ahead!**

**- 5-0 -**

"Damn Super SEAL where is he?" grumbled Danny Thursday afternoon as he sat on his bed, dressed and ready to escape from the hospital. Doctor Jenkins had already given him his discharge instructions and given a detailed lecture about what he should and shouldn't do, the same lecture that the doctor had provided to Steve earlier that day, now he was just waiting for his partner to arrive to spring him.

"I'm here, don't be so impatient!" Steve entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

"You're late! I've been waiting for ages for you to get here!"

"Keep it up and I'll be leaving you here!"

Danny folded his arms across his chest and pouted, honest to god pouted like a five year old. Steve hadn't even seen Grace pout like her father was right at that moment.

"Seriously, are you gonna sit there and pout or get in this chair to leave?"

"Fine!" Danny pushed himself off the bed and dropped into the chair.

"I hope you aren't going to be this moody all the time you're staying with me otherwise I'm gonna be dropping your ass right back in here!"

"Can we please just go?" Danny knew he was being a grumpy ass but he wouldn't be convinced he was getting out of the hospital until he was actually _at _Steve's.

Steve gave Danny an assessing look before nodding and wheeling him out to where he'd parked his truck, he'd used his 5-0 badge to get him permission to leave it right out front as he wasn't going to be long.

"Not using the Camaro?" asked Danny, surprised.

"Figured it would be easier to get you in and out of the truck given how low the Camaro sits."

Danny wasn't so sure, since he had shorter legs than Steve it might not be any better, but he didn't say anything just nodded and pushed himself out of the chair. Steve had managed to pull up at a spot where the truck was parked at the kerbside meaning that Danny didn't have as far to step up and with his partner's assistance he was settled with only the barest of twinges in his chest. Steve returned the wheelchair to the lobby and slid in behind the wheel. "Ready?"

"Hell yes!"

Grinning Steve started the truck and drove to his house for once not driving like he was a race car driver. He was conscious of his passenger's need for a slow steady pace. When they arrived at his house he jogged round to Danny's side of the truck and helped him ease out and slowly walked with him into the house.

Doctor Jenkins had been very firm in his instructions. No over exertion, slow and steady was going to be the order of Danny's recovery, building up his stamina until he was back to his old, ranting, self. He would be staying with Steve for at least a week and had a follow up appointment Monday afternoon.

"Bed or couch?" Steve asked his guest.

"Couch."

Steve settled him on the couch before going back to the truck and getting the bag he'd packed at Danny's apartment that morning. He took the bag up to the guest room and made sure that everything was ready. Kono and Chin had kindly sorted the room for him that morning, making sure it was aired and that the bedding had been changed. They had also stocked up on food for him since Danny's appetite could be voracious. If Danny wasn't eating and / or ranting then something was definitely wrong.

Back downstairs Danny was sitting with his head resting on the back of the sofa, hand resting on his chest, eyes closed. Steve strode passed him to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and withdrew the prescription pills from his pocket that he'd collected which had made him late to get his partner, not wanting to have to stop on the way back to the house.

"Here you go," Steve gently nudged his friend then took a couple of pills out of the container.

Danny opened his eyes and silently took the proffered bottle of water and pills taking them without complaint. This in itself was a red flag to Steve.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry."

There was the second red flag. "You need to eat something brah. How about some soup at least?"

"Fine," a weary Danny decided he wasn't up for arguing.

That was another red flag. Steve hurried to the kitchen to heat some chicken soup before the pain pills he'd just given Danny knocked him out. Doctor Jenkins had said that they'd take about half an hour to an hour to fully kick in which should give him enough time to get some food in the other man and then get him up to bed.

An hour later he was helping Danny up the stairs after he'd managed to eat half a bowl of the soup Steve had heated. He got him to the bathroom so he could clean his teeth and freshen up then helped him get comfortable in bed. He turned off the light as he left the room figuring he'd watch a bit of TV before heading to bed.

"Steve," Danny's tired voice called out as he left.

"Yeah brah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Get some rest and if you need anything call me."

"'Night."

"Night Danno," he didn't close the door fully wanting to be able to hear if his friend called out for him.

- 5-0 -

Danny spent all of Friday in a drug induced haze on Steve's couch. His partner had kept him supplied with food that he could barely eat, water and prescription drugs. This meant that when Grace arrived he was still out for the count following his last dose of strong pain meds.

"Hey Gracie," Steve opened his door before she could knock so she didn't disturb her Danno.

"Hi Uncle Steve!" Grace threw her arms around his waist and he smiled at Rachel standing behind her as he returned the hug.

"Rachel thanks for dropping her off."

"No problem Steve. How is he?"

"Sore, not eating much and currently sleeping for the fourth time today. Pain meds really take it out of him."

"If having Grace is going to be too much…"

"No. I think it's actually what he needs right now."

"Alright, but if you need for her to come home early please call. Grace, be good for Uncle Steve and I'll see you Monday after school."

Grace turned to her Mom and gave her a hug and a kiss before waving to her as she drove off. She then followed Steve into the house and found Danny still fast asleep on the couch under a blanket that Steve had thrown across him.

"Is he really alright Uncle Steve?" Grace looked up at him with her big brown eyes shining with worry.

Steve knelt down so that he was eye level with her, "Well Grace he's still pretty sore and he tires really easily but the pain medication the doctor gave him is helping him. Sleep is really the best thing for him right now, it'll help him heal. It's just gonna take some time and he needs to let his ohana take care of him for now."

"OK. Can I help you take care of him?"

"Of course you can. How about I put the TV on for you? That way you can keep an eye on him for me," suggested Steve.

The little girl looked at him thoughtfully, "No, the TV might wake him. She ran back to the door and rummaged in her backpack then came back with a book in her hand. "I'll read instead," she told her Uncle decisively. She settled in the recliner nearby and opened up The Secret Garden, losing herself in the characters of Mary and Colin.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Steve smiled at her as she nodded and he left to sort through his cupboards and find something to try to entice Danny to eat but that Grace would like too.

A little while later, having decided on a simple dish of pasta with a tomato and basil sauce Steve thought he should check on Grace. He smiled at the sight before him. Danny was still asleep but Grace had climbed onto the couch and stretched along his side just as she had in the hospital, her book was laying on Danny's chest and her eyes were closed. Shaking his head he removed the book and pulled the light blanket to cover Grace as well and left the pair to sleep.

- 5-0 -

Danny became aware that something had changed since he'd fallen asleep on Steve's couch once more. There was a warm presence pressed to his right side. He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the most precious person in his life curled against him. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping daughter he simply lay watching her sleep.

He wasn't surprised Steve appeared. Clearly Super SEAL's innate sense of something changing in his environment had kicked in making him aware that, although he couldn't see him, his partner had woken up.

"How you feeling?" Steve asked quietly.

"Just fine thanks."

Steve's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in disbelief.

"Waking up with Grace takes away any thought of discomfort," he smiled at his best friend reassuringly. He wanted Steve to know that he wasn't lying to him. Having his little girl here with him was the best medication in the world as far as he was concerned.

"Danno?" Grace sleepily asked.

"Hey Monkey."

"I'm thirsty."

"That's not surprising Grace, considering you were sleeping with your mouth open," chuckled Steve earning himself a miniature sized Danny glare. The little girl may have her Mom's colouring but her attitude and mannerisms were all her Dad.

"Uncle Steve! I was not!"

"Oh yeah you were."

"Wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

Danny's eyes were practically out on stalks listening to his partner argue with his eight year old daughter like he was the same age, "Hey, Super SEAL, you're not eight you know!"

Steve winked at Grace and grinned at Danny, "Awww Dad, come on we're just having some fun!"

"I swear if I was fit enough I'd get up off this couch and punch you."

"Yeah, well you're not," smirked Steve.

"I hate you, you do know that right?"

"Daddy!"

"Yes Grace?"

"You don't really hate Uncle Steve do you? He's looking after you," she turned her big brown puppy eyes to her Dad.

"Yeah Danno. What she said."

"You really are a child, you know that right?" He told Steve then turned his attention to his baby girl, "No Monkey, I don't hate Uncle Steve really. I just find him a bit annoying at times," then he turned back to his partner, "As for you… You'll keep!"

Steve laughed, "Anytime Jersey boy, anytime! Come on Grace, how about we get you a drink?"

"OK Uncle Steve," she planted a kiss on her Dad's cheek before getting up from the couch and following Steve into the kitchen.

"Damn Super SEAL and his manipulation of my perfect, angelic little girl. Damn Monkey and those big brown puppy dog eyes. Not gonna stand a chance this weekend of actually being allowed to do anything for myself between the two of them!"

"You got that right!" Steve stood in the door way of the sitting room with his arms folded, a scowl on his face.

Danny hadn't heard Steve's footsteps so intent had he been on grumbling to himself, "Damn Steve, will you please keep those ninja skills in check! You'll give me a heart attack!" He rested his hand against his chest where his heart felt like it was about to jump out of it from being startled.

The SEAL had the decency to look a little sheepish. He hadn't really meant to creep up on his partner. His footsteps had just been naturally quiet, "I just wanted to see if I could get you a drink."

"Beer please."  
>"Nice try. Wanna try that again?"<p>

"Fine. A water would be absolutely delightful thank you Steven."

"Coming right up!" Steve chuckled to himself, it still wasn't full on 'normal' Danny but he was starting to show signs of his old self again.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. I earn no money from the stories that I write though I would love to do an original work of fiction some day!**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviewing, alerting and reading that is still going on! It's such a boost to know that others like what I write. **

**Gugen606 - no Steve whump I'm afraid. I'm not totally against it in my stories but Danny seems to just beg to be abused. I am sure that sounded better in my head than it looks written down!**

**- 5-0 -**

Saturday had been a great day for everyone. Chin and Kono had joined Steve, Danny and Grace for lunch then, while Danny rested on a lounge chair on the decking, the others headed into the water.

Danny had fallen asleep listening to the laughter of his ohana, a smile on his face. Two hours later when Steve had come to check on him the smile was still there.

Once the water babies, as Danny had decided to call them, had cleaned up Steve cooked some steaks and hot dogs (for Grace) on his grill while Kono prepared a salad.

For Steve the highlight of the day was seeing Danny actually manage a reasonable sized portion of food, although not as much as he would normally eat it was a sure sign that things were getting better for the other man.

After the sun had started to set in a beautiful display of oranges, pinks and golds the team headed indoors to watch some movies that Grace had chosen. They started with The Little Mermaid, followed that up with Beauty and the Beast then the last one was Shrek.

At some point during the last DVD Danny's pain medication had been taken and he fell asleep not long after. Seeing this Grace had drawn the blanket that Steve had been keeping on the back of the couch around her Dad before snuggling up next to him. By the end of the film both Williams' were asleep.

"Now that is a cute sight," sighed Kono.

"Yeah, one that we nearly didn't get to see," pointed out Steve.

"Have you spoken to him about that yet?" asked Chin.

"No, I didn't want him to get angry or upset so soon after the procedure on his heart. He needs to spend time relaxing and getting well. Don't worry he hasn't gotten away with the fact he didn't tell us, even if he thinks he has!"

Chin nodded pleased that Steve, although uncomfortable with talking about things, wasn't going to let Danny's failure to tell them he was unwell slide. "Need a hand getting these two to bed?"

"Yeah, please."

Kono got up and gently slid her arms under the sleeping Grace, as she picked her up the child's eyes flickered open and she gave a soft smile before drifting back to sleep again. Steve and Chin manoeuvred their friend into a sitting position and were rewarded with bleary eyes peering back at them.

"What's going on?"

"Bed."

"Oh."

Chin and Steve chuckled as they helped the man to his feet and between them supported him up the stairs. They helped him lie down and get settled, Steve pulling the covers up over Danny's shoulders. He was back asleep before they'd even left the room.

Kono had put Grace to bed and Steve went in to check on her and give her a kiss goodnight, as did Chin. The little girl barely even knew they were there and snuggled into her Barbie duvet as her Uncles tucked her in.

- 5-0 -

Monday dawned sunny. The 5-0 team and Grace were extremely relaxed following their weekend together.

Sunday had gone as well as Saturday with Danny getting lots of rest. Chin and Kono had returned, the afternoon following the pattern of the previous day. The only difference was the food provided and the fact that they only watched one movie as Grace had to be in bed early as she had school the following morning.

This time Danny had still been awake to tuck his daughter in, read a chapter of The Secret Garden to her, kiss her forehead and tell her Danno loved her.

Danny stood in the front door waving as Steve drove off in _his _Camaro to drop _his_ little girl at school. Once they were out of sight he turned around and sighed. The weekend had been great, but he was starting to feel closed in. This was the first time he had been left alone since before he had been shot, even in the hospital a member of his team or the nursing staff had been with him whenever he was awake. He needed to get some air and enjoy the solitude for a little while.

Decision made he went upstairs and changed out of the sweatpants that he slept in and pulled on a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. Despite what Steve said he did own casual clothes! Forgoing any footwear he locked the front door, walked through the house to the patio doors and stepped onto the decking, taking in a deep breath. The twinge in his chest when he did this seemed to be ever present now, but it was getting easier.

He walked down to the water's edge and allowed the water to wash over his feet. The only sound he could hear was the faint sound of traffic in the distance, the song of the birds sitting in the nearby trees and the sound of the water ebbing and flowing as the small waves gently crashed onto the beach.

The others teased him about what they saw as his aversion to the ocean but he actually found it quite soothing under the right circumstances. Unfortunately being forced to move to Hawaii surrounded by the ocean just meant that he missed his family back in New Jersey more. He had spent many weekends at the beach with his parents, younger brother and sisters. All the ocean here did was remind him of the distance that separated him from his Jersey family.

Danny hadn't intended to wander down the beach away from Steve's place. His feet had started moving unconsciously as his mind started working through the events of the past week. He knew that he deserved a good bollocking (as Rachel's less than proper cousin would say) from his team for what he'd put them through. If he had known then what he knew now there is no way he'd have made the same decision, and would certainly not ever make the same mistake again.

He realised that he was going to need to speak to Steve and try to explain his actions and the reason behind his poor decisions. Danny was equally as sure that, although Steve, Chin and Kono would forgive him, he wasn't going to get away with just an apology to them. They needed, and deserved, an explanation. Once he told them his reasoning he thought they'd understand and they could put this whole fiasco behind them.

A pulling in his chest made him stop and he rested his hand on it where the small incision from the procedure still contained stitches. It was enough to pull him out of his thoughts and he took stock of his surroundings.

'_Crap, Steve is gonna kill me!'_

- 5-0 -

Steve had dropped Grace off at school and then swung by the 5-0 offices to pick up some paperwork. There was no point him staying at the office today since he would have to leave early to take Danny for his check-up that afternoon as he wasn't cleared to drive himself.

He left Chin and Kono working through their stack of paperwork and reviewing some cold cases that they thought were worth going over again. He left with promises that they'd be at Steve's for dinner again that night.

The Camaro purred like a kitten as he pulled up outside his house. He loved driving Danny's car. It was a smooth, fast ride. It wasn't that he didn't like driving his truck but it just didn't have the same responsiveness as Danny's car. Pulling the key from the ignition he headed to the front door, surprised to find it locked. Shrugging he unlocked the door before stepping inside.

"Danny?" he called before realising he could be disturbing his friend as he may have gone back to bed. Dropping his keys on the hall table he went upstairs and found Danny's room empty. He wasn't in the bathroom either. Pushing down a slight hint of concern he proceeded to check the whole house before noticing the door to the decking area was open. _'So much for my Super SEAL observation skills,' _Steve thought to himself. Rolling his eyes and thinking Danny would never know he stepped out onto the decking. There was no sign of his partner anywhere. Not on the deck, on the lawn or on the beach. He strode down to the water's edge and looked out to sea in case Danny had some insane urge to go for a swim. Nothing. He stared to his left, then to his right. Nothing, nobody was moving as far as the eye could see.

"Danny!" Steve tried yelling in case he had missed something, he got not reply. "Where the hell has he gone?" He jogged back to the house pulling out his cell and pressing speed dial #2. As he entered the house he heard the phone ringing upstairs, it was coming from Danny's room, "Damn it!"

Steve stood in his living room taking a deep breath trying to calm down. He needed to take a moment and think about what he needed to do. There was no sign of a struggle so he didn't think someone had broken in and taken Danny against his will. Even in his weakened state there was no way that the Detective wouldn't have put up a fight.

Once again Steve pulled out his phone pressing speed dial #3, he didn't even wait for the person on the other end to speak. "Chin, you and Kono get over to my place now. Danny's missing."

To his credit Chin could be heard immediately getting up and grabbing his keys, "On our way."

Hanging up his cell Steve was debating whether to call HPD and put out an APB on his wayward partner, it would serve him right! Still it would be rather embarrassing if the commander of 5-0 had to put out that kind of request to find one of his team, especially given the fact he was staying at Steve's. No, Danny can't have gone far. When Chin and Kono arrived they'd come up with a plan to locate their missing member. Then Steve was going to kick his ass so hard he'd land back on the mainland and have to get a plane back to Hawaii!

- 5-0 -

Danny plonked down on the sand and ran his hand through his hair. He'd checked his pockets the moment he'd come out of his thought induced stupor intending to take out his cell and call Steve to come and get him, not having enough energy to walk back. Even though he didn't know how far he'd come he knew that Steve's place wasn't anywhere in sight. Unfortunately Danny had left his phone beside his bed.

Damn he hadn't meant to wander away from Steve's. He'd clearly managed to wander a fair distance down the beach as there wasn't a single house or person in sight. Only Danny could find the only beach in the whole of this pineapple infested hellhole that didn't have one single solitary person on it at that moment.

'_Yep, Steve is going to dangle _me_ from a building for this! Or maybe dump me in a shark cage. Crap!'_

To make matters worse, if that was even possible, Danny's last dose of pain medication was wearing off and his chest was beginning to hurt. Not excessively but enough to let him know the distance he had walked wasn't in line with the discharge instructions Doctor Jenkins had given him that stated clearly, in capitals no less, no exertion. He laid back on the sand trying to ease the tightness.

'_If Steve, Chin and Kono don't kill me, Doctor Jenkins will."_

Danny dejectedly sat on the sand, hand rubbing his chest lightly and waited for either one of his team or perhaps HPD to find him or until he could gather the energy to start back towards Steve's.

He had no doubt that when Steve returned to his house and found the patio doors open and Danny gone with no sign of a struggle he'd put two and two together, realise Danny had wandered off and call for a search party. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

- 5-0 -

**A/N: I know right? Where did that come from? I had absolutely no intention of putting Danny through anything more then I looked at the page and saw what I had written and decided to go with it! There are 2 more chapters plus an epilogue to go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Hawaii 5-0 or it's characters. *sigh***

**A/N: Thank you, as always, for your continued reviews and alerts. This chapter has a different feel to the rest for me, but I can't really put my finger on why! Hopefully it still works. Thoughts and constructive criticism always welcomed.**

- 5-0 -

Chin and Kono arrived at Steve's house within fifteen minutes of receiving his call. They both hopped out and ran inside.

"Steve?" Chin called out.

"Here," Steve replied stepping in from outside having heard the car pulling up.

"Any sign?"

"None. His phone is by his bed, no signs of a break in or a struggle. I think he went outside and wandered down the beach."

"Idiot!" Stated Kono and received two nods of agreement as they followed Steve back out to the beach, "He can't have gone far."

"If he went out just after I left with Grace then he's been gone about ninety minutes."

"He's not up to full strength yet though so wouldn't be able to travel as quickly," pointed out Chin.

"OK. Kono you stay here in case he comes back. Chin you go that way," he pointed off to his right, "and I'll go this way," signalling to his left.

"Here, I picked these up, thought it would be easier to communicate than with cells," Kono handed each man an earpiece and mic. She also handed them each a small pack which contained water and some of Danny's meds which she'd added on arrival at Steve's, as well as a small first aid kit, just in case.

Both men nodded in approval at her and the three hooked the communications up, checked them to ensure they were working and the two men went their separate ways, leaving Kono to set up the laptop that she'd brought with her in case they needed to track a location once they found him and then to pace the beach anxiously.

- 5-0 -

Danny should have known better than to even internally ask if his day could get any worse. He had jinxed himself.

The sun was beating down on him and he had no sunscreen on and no water with him. This, considering his environment, was the very definition of stupidity. He may as well have gone into the desert without any supplies. Alright that was slightly melodramatic, but really who is stupid enough to go for a walk on the beach in Hawaii without having at least put sunscreen on and ensuring they have water to hydrate them? Apparently he was.

In his defence if he had even thought he was going to end up going for a walk then he would have made sure he had done both things but that still didn't change the facts.

Then of course there was the fact that he'd had to lie down and he now had the much maligned sand in his freaking shorts! Danny was convinced, now more than ever, that this pineapple infested hellhole had it in for him!

'_Danny the island doesn't have it in for you brah, you were just stupid to wander off when you're _not_ in any shape to do so!'_

Great now he was hearing Chin's reasonable voice filling his head, all he needed now was to hear…

'_Danny! What the HELL did you think you were doing? Do the words no exertion mean nothing to you? And you call me stupid!'_

… Super SEAL's voice in his head lecturing him and his crap day was complete. No sooner had he thought it than it happened, to be fair though he didn't recall ever calling the SEAL stupid. A Neanderthal, a goof, insane, crazy… all of those were things he'd used to describe his partner, but stupid wasn't one of them so he didn't really know where that one had come from.

"Leave me alone Steven," he said as he threw his arm up to rest over his eyes and help keep the glare at bay.

'_Leave you alone? I'm a SEAL Danny. We never leave a man behind! Get your lazy ass up off that sand and get moving!'_

"'M tired!" It didn't even occur to Danny that he was lying on the beach talking, no make that arguing, with himself.

'_I don't give a rats ass if you're tired. You got yourself into this mess now you're gonna help get yourself out of it!'_

Pulling his arm off his eyes slightly he cracked one lid open to peer round him to make sure Steve wasn't really standing there, because honestly, you could never be sure when it came to Super SEAL. Satisfied that the voice was in his head, and wasn't that a kicker, he started to close his eyes again.

'_No! No Danny! Get up! You're gonna get heat stroke if you just lie there without water.'_

"But you're looking for me by now," he wasn't whining, really he wasn't.

'_Course I am, but you need to help me, come on get up!'_

"Fine, but let the record show that I'm doing this under protest!" Danny retorted as he dragged himself to his feet.

'_You do know that you're actually talking to yourself so the only record that will reflect this is the one in your head?'_

Damn, Danny was further gone than he thought, he really did need to get out of the sun if imaginary Steve was actually making sense! He gathered as much determination as he could muster and set off back towards Steve's house. With any luck Steve would be looking for him and they'd stumble across each other, sooner rather than later hopefully.

- 5-0 -

Steve set off in search of Danny at a fast jog. He didn't want to all out sprint as there was a chance that Danny was sitting in the shade of one of the trees that bordered his neighbour's properties and he didn't want to miss him.

He glanced at his watch for what must be the tenth time since he had set out. They had been searching for Danny for twenty minutes now. It wasn't long in the grand scheme of things but if he was out here without water and his meds had worn off on top of that he was likely to need their help.

There was no doubt in the 5-0 commander's mind that his first job was to find Danny and make sure he was alright. Once he was sure that he had received no further injuries he was going to let him have it! Steve understood that being restricted was frustrating, he wasn't the most patient of men himself, but this was Danny's heart. Not some small cut that had required stitches or just a bruise!

Both he and Chin had been checking in with Kono every ten minutes, as much to reassure each other that they were going to find him as anything else as they all knew if any of them found him they'd radio the others immediately.

It was a further fifteen minutes before Steve spotted someone on the beach ahead of him. There was no way from this distance to tell if it was Danny or not, but if it wasn't then perhaps they had seen Danny so he picked up his speed to a flat out sprint. As he got nearer he saw that it was indeed his friend.

"Danny!" he yelled out. The man stopped and stared as if Steve was a hallucination.

"Steve?"

The SEAL skidded to a halt in front of his friend and gave him a quick once over. There was no blood, that was good, but Danny wasn't really fully focusing on him, "Yeah Danny it's me. How about you sit down before you fall down," he suggested as his partner swayed slightly.

"Huh, that's the best idea you've had this morning," was the response as Danny would have allowed his body to just fall to the ground.

Steve was quick to grab him and help lower him slowly. He opened the backpack and pulled out one of the bottles of water, unscrewed the lid and handed it to Danny, "Have a drink, small sips only."

Danny gratefully took the bottle in his slightly trembling hands and followed Steve's instructions. He really wanted to just chug the whole bottle but one look at his friend and he knew the bottle would be removed from his hands and Steve would 'feed' it to him.

Once Steve was sure Danny was going to follow his instructions he radioed Chin and Kono. Within minutes she had tracked his cell and was heading out to her car to get them. Chin turned round and started a flat out run back to Steve's house.

"Danny we need to go and meet Kono at the road," he waved his hand in the general direction of where he knew the road to be. It was a good five minute walk at a brisk pace so it would likely take them at least ten to walk it with Danny in the state he was in, though he was looking a bit better now he'd had some cold water.

Sighing Danny nodded, he reached his hand out to Steve to request a hand up but quickly pulled it back as his chest tightened at the move. This didn't go unnoticed by the eagle eyed SEAL.

"Damn it Danny!" He watched as his partner cringed, "I'm not going to yell at you, at least not right now, you can be assured that will come later. Here, take this," he handed over one of Danny's pain pills. He couldn't give him two otherwise he'd just fall asleep where he sat.

Gratefully Danny took the pill and they waited a few minutes for it to start to kick in before Steve stood behind his friend, slid his hands under his armpits and pulled him to his feet.

"Alright?"

"Yeah, let's go," Danny mumbled.

It was a sign of his discomfort that the Detective had nothing further to add. Normally he would have made a comment about sand in every crevice but he didn't even have the energy to put up even a token grumble.

They made slow but steady progress with Steve supporting a lot of Danny's weight thanks to the exhaustion that had come over him at the end of his 'walk'. When they finally made it to the road Kono was waiting for them and hurried over to help Steve.

"Careful his chest is hurting," Steve told her as she eased her arm around Danny's waist and took hold of his arm.

"Oh Danny."

The look on her face and her soft spoken words stung the injured man more than a full out rant would ever accomplish.

"Sorry."

"Come on let's get you back to Steve's," she helped him into the back of the car where he sat quietly with his hand resting on his chest.

As soon as they pulled up outside Steve's house Chin was by the rear passenger door, opening it and helping a very stiff and uncomfortable Danny out. They were joined by Steve and the two men gently assisted him into the house and onto the couch.

Kono went to the kitchen and returned with another ice cold bottle of water which she pressed into his hands and gave the same instructions as her boss had a short while ago. Danny for his part leaned back into the soft cushions of the couch and carefully sipped the water with his eyes closed.

Steve looked his friend over again, noticed the sheen of sweat and the red tinge to his skin and then took hold of his wrist to take his pulse. Danny didn't mutter one word of complaint. He knew he'd been stupid and was going to take whatever he had to in order to make amends. If that meant letting Super SEAL poke and prod him then that's what he'd do.

Danny felt a cool, damp cloth run over his face and opened his eyes to find Kono there, he gave her an appreciative smile and closed his eyes as she pulled him forwards and ran the damp cloth over the back of his neck. When she was done he heard more movement then felt another damp cool cloth placed on his forehead. To Danny it felt blissful.

Chin followed as Steve left the room and walked out back. He could see the tense muscles in the older man's shoulders and rested his hand there. They relaxed only slightly.

"He's OK Steve. A little red, which is likely to turn into a nice shade of lobster later, but OK."

"I'm going to call Doctor Jenkins and see if there's any way he can move Danny's appointment forward a couple of hours. I'd be happier if he was checked out. He was out in the direct sun with no water for a good couple of hours."

"If that's what you want to do, then that's what you do. I don't think Danny will fight you on it. In fact I think it will be awhile till he fights you on anything again."

"He did kind of have that guilty, kicked puppy look going on didn't he?" Steve shook his head. He had clearly read his partner's body language as he succumbed to having his pulse checked. His partner knew he was going to be in trouble and was prepared to do anything to alleviate the anxiousness that emanated from his team. It was only because they were concerned for his wellbeing. They all knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but if the roles were reversed there is no doubt that Danny would have had something to say!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the characters or the show. I do enjoy putting them through the mill though!**

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading, reviewing and alerting. Gugen606 - I have absolutely no objection to your commenting on every chapter at all! In fact I think it's great that people take the time out of their day to read my little story and then review it. I try to respond to all reviews individually but if people don't sign in then I just have to use my A/N to say thank you to everyone. :)**

**- 5-0 -**

Doctor Jenkins had agreed to see Danny as soon as Steve could get him to the ER, so the SEAL had helped his friend to the truck and driven straight there. Danny said absolutely nothing, not one word, which had Steve worried.

When they arrived at the hospital Danny sat in a chair while Steve spoke to the receptionist at the ER who in turn paged Doctor Jenkins. Ten minutes later Danny was getting a thorough check up and a lecture from said doctor.

"What were you thinking Danny? I told you no exertion and here you are having walked along the beach, alone I might add, in the sun with no sunscreen and no water," Doctor Jenkins sighed and took hold of Danny's wrist to take his pulse, then took his temperature and shook his head, "Any nausea or dizziness?"

"Yeah."

Doctor Jenkins called his nurse and instructed her to bring a wheelchair so that Danny could be taken to have an echo done then turned back to his patient, "Well done Detective Williams!"

Danny knew he was in trouble now his doctor had reverted to his full title. He honestly felt like crap so just sat there and took whatever was said on the chin for once.

"You have heat exhaustion. I have a good mind to have you admitted right now!"

That got Danny's attention and his eyes shot open as he glared at his doctor. Steve stepped in before his partner could make the doctor any more annoyed, "Is that really necessary?"

"He has tachycardia, his heart is beating rapidly, given what he was in here for last week that is a concern. His temperature is elevated and he's sweating more than he should be. We'll do the echo, check his heart rate and temperature again then determine if Detective Williams needs to remain here."

Steve had made sure that Danny kept drinking water on the way to the hospital and he still had some left and was slowly sipping at it still so perhaps if he was rehydrated enough the symptoms would ease. He knew that Danny hadn't done this on purpose, had in fact seen his friend zone out on more than one occasion when he had something on his mind. Yes he was angry at Danny for wandering off but it was more due to the fact he had been worried than real anger. He rested his hand gently on Danny's shoulder and squeezed as the wheelchair was brought in.

"I'll see you in a bit brah. I'm going to call Chin and Kono to let them know how you're doing."

"OK," Danny replied as he moved to the wheelchair without argument.

- 5-0 -

Danny was waiting patiently for Doctor Jenkins to return to his office to give him the results of his echo. Steve arrived just as the doctor returned having gone outside to make his call. The cousins had already been back to HQ, picked up some work and returned to Steve's house to wait for them.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Tired with the mother of all headaches!"

"Heat exhaustion and dehydration will do that to you," Doctor Jenkins stated as he entered his office and closed the door. He approached his patient and once again checked his heart rate and temperature.

"What's the verdict?" asked Steve.

"Echo is clear. Temperature is still raised and his heart rate is still faster than it should be, but it has dropped. I'm going to admit you Danny…."

"Crap! Is that really necessary?" Danny wanted to know. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse.

"Let me finish. I want to admit you, put you on an IV to help rehydration. Once your heart rate is normal and your temperature has come down I'll release you. It will be a few hours and it's just a precaution."

"Come on Danny, it's a good compromise."

"Alright," although the response was an agreement it wasn't a very happy one.

Fifteen minutes later Danny was set up in a small cubicle with an IV running and attached to a cardiac monitor. A nurse had helped him out of his shorts and t-shirt leaving him in just his boxers. She returned with a bowl of cool water with a washcloth.

"Right, I'm going to run this washcloth over you to cool your skin down, it will help with your temperature."

Danny nodded and sat patiently as she did so. It actually felt kind of nice. His skin was sticky with sweat and that had left him feeling uncomfortable, by the time the nurse had finished his skin did feel cooler and the sticky feeling had gone.

"I'll come back again shortly, in the meantime get some rest," the nurse smiled at him and left.

Steve watched as his best friend settled back against the bed and closed his eyes. He pulled the light sheet over him to his waist.

"Thanks. You don't have to stay you know. I can call you when they're ready to kick me outta here."

"I'm staying. Get some rest."

Danny nodded and turned on to his side knowing that to argue with Steve right now would be a waste of time. He drifted off into sleep, exhausted by the morning's events. When the nurse returned and ran the cool washcloth over Danny's torso again the man didn't even stir.

"He's fine, just too tired to wake up. Temperature is coming down and his heart rate is slowly returning to normal," the nurse reassured Steve when she saw his face creased with worry over the fact Danny hadn't moved. Smiling in thanks at the nurse Steve relaxed a little.

Three hours after Danny had been admitted Doctor Jenkins appeared in the room and carried out some checks. He smiled at Steve, "Heart rate is back to normal. His temperature is still slightly elevated but nothing to worry about. You can take him home now, just try not to let him over exert himself again!"

"Thanks Doc. I've spoken to the Governor and I'll be taking the rest of this week off to keep an eye on him."

"Good. I have made another appointment for him to come back and see me next Monday morning. If all is well then I will likely allow him to return to work on desk duty."

"When can I go back into the field?"

The two men turned to the man in the bed who had clearly woken up sometime during their conversation.

"Probably the week after that," Doctor Jenkins told his patient, "but definitely not before."

"Two weeks?"

"Danny…" Steve started to interrupt thinking his partner was about to argue with his doctor.

"I can live with that."

"That's only if I give you the all clear. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

Steve looked at him in utter disbelief.

"What?"

"You… You're actually agreeing with the doctor."

"Well yeah babe. I managed to take myself off for a walk this morning and ended up in hospital. If I can't even manage that then how am I going to cover your crazy ninja Super SEAL ass in the field?" Danny asked reasonably.

"Who are you and what have you done with Detective Danny Williams?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm right here. I've just had a couple of wake up calls over the last week."

The nurse came in and removed the IV and handed Danny his clothes which he quickly put on, grimacing as he did.

"What?" this time it was Steve's turn to ask.

"Sand. I hate sand! I'm having a shower when we get back to yours."

"As long as it's a cool one Danny," Doctor Jenkins pointed out.

"Yes Doctor," replied Danny mildly.

"When you get home drink plenty of water. Rest and avoid going out in the heat for the next twenty four hours. If your heart rate increases again or anything else out of the ordinary happens then come straight here."

"Got it," Danny nodded. He was subconsciously rubbing his chest.

"Also take your painkillers," Doctor Jenkins had held off on giving Danny any medication as he had slept through any discomfort and he didn't want anything supressing his patient's vitals.

"He will, thanks Doctor Jenkins." Both Steve and Danny shook the doctor's hand and were once again leaving the hospital.

- 5-0 -

"Are we going to address the elephant in the truck?" asked Danny as they travelled back to Steve's.

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"Oh, I dunno. How about the fact that I didn't tell you I was in pain until it was so bad I needed an ambulance and a pericardio thingy? Or the fact that I went wandering down the beach this morning?"

"You really want to talk about that now?"

"Yes Steven, I do. I want to clear the air."

Steve pulled over to the side of the road and turned to the man he considered his brother to give him his full attention. He left the engine running so that he could leave the air conditioning going ever mindful of the doctor's instructions, "Alright, so why didn't you tell me, us, that you were in pain?"

"I really thought that it was normal, you know. I've been shot before but never in the chest, with or without a vest. I didn't know what to expect. You saw the bruising, it was bad," Danny drew in a breath trying to marshal his thoughts so that he didn't just ramble. "I didn't want to make a big fuss about a little boo boo."

"Damn! You didn't tell me, or anyone, because of what I said to you when you hurt your knee," it wasn't a question. Chin had been right when he brought that up as a reason for Danny's stubbornness.

"No…"

Steve cut him off, "Danny we hadn't known each other long when that happened. I figured if you were at work with a bum knee then it couldn't be that bad. Figured if it wasn't bad enough to be off work then you shouldn't have been complaining since it was your decision to be working. I should have asked you if you were alright to be in the field instead of just assuming. If the same thing were to happen now my reaction would be different because I know you better. I know that you'll never let an injury or illness stop you if you can possibly avoid it but I also know that there's a tendency to underplay things."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's a lot of words for you Super SEAL!"

"Danny, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Danny held both his hands up in surrender. "Steve, honestly, I'm a grown man. If an injury is hurting then I deal with it. I'm really not used to anyone caring enough to be bothered by the state of my health. Since I moved to this hellhole I've had very few people that even asked if I was OK so it takes some getting used to sharing things like that again," he shrugged nonchalantly as if the lack of consideration for his wellbeing by others didn't hurt in its own way at times.

"I need to take some responsibility here Danny," admitted Steve.

"Come again?"

"I should have made you go to the hospital the day you got shot. I let how you feel about Grace cloud my judgement. I'm the head of 5-0 and I need to make the tough decisions about my team's welfare sometimes, whether they like it or not."

"Steve, you do a great job as our boss. You ever tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it until the day I die… Which with you as a partner could be sooner than I'd like!"

"Hey!"

Danny grinned before turning serious again, "Alright so we understand where we're both coming from on last week's incident, but this morning…"

"You zoned out didn't you?"

"Yeah. I had no intention of walking anywhere. I'd planned to get a few minutes of fresh air before going back inside to rest."

"If you'd taken your cell things would have been a lot easier."

"Stupid seems to be the word of the week for me," Danny ran a hand over his face. He was tired and this discussing feelings thing with Steve was hard, for both of them.

"I need to get you home so you can rest. Just promise me one thing Danny."

"What?"

"Never hide any pain or illness from me again."

"Will you promise the same?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have a deal."

The two men smiled at each other and shook hands before pulling in for what they would call a manly hug.

- 5-0 -

**A/N: Only the epilogue to go now people!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Do not own, now or ever, anything to do with Hawaii 5-0 or the characters. *sniffle***

**A/N: As always a big shout out to all readers/reviewers/alerters! This is the last chapter I'm afraid. Funny I struggled with this one more than any other. Perhaps its because the number is 13! I want to thank you all for your support throughout this story and I hope to see you for my next one which I hope to start to post in the next week.**

**- 5-0 -**

Steve pulled up outside his house and was greeted by Chin and Kono coming out his front door. He smiled and went round to his assist Danny out of the truck.

The other two team members greeted Danny with relief and smiles before helping him into the house.

"Shower," Danny stated succinctly.

"Is that a good idea brah?" asked Kono.

"Sand in places sand has no right to be!" replied Danny before slowly making his way upstairs followed by a chuckling Steve.

The cousins turned to one another and grinned. They headed to the kitchen to get some food together for a late lunch.

"What you gonna come in the shower with me?" Danny grouched as he realised Steve was following him upstairs.

"You can shower in my bathroom and I'll sit on the bed and wait in case you need anything. Just remember the doctor said not too hot."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes at his partner, "You wanna set the temperature for me?"

"Sure," to Danny's amazement Steve brushed passed and entered the bathroom to turn on the shower.

"Unbelievable! I am perfectly capable of choosing the perfect temperature for my own shower!"

"I just wanna help Danny," Steve said as he stepped back out of the bathroom with his best puppy dog eyes in place.

"Fine," huffed Danny. He was too desperate for a shower to argue for long.

It was a much happier Danny that stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Steve got up and handed him a tube of cream.

"What's this?"

"Kono brought it up while you were in the shower. She said it will help with that nasty case of sunburn."

Danny gratefully took the cream. Even if the doctor hadn't ordered a cool shower that's what he'd have been having anyway since his skin was now a lovely shade of lobster. Hot water would have made it hurt more. He went to his room and spread the cooling cream over his skin then pulled on a pair of light sweatpants and t-shirt.

The two men then headed to the kitchen to see what food the cousins had prepared. It didn't cross either of their minds to find it odd that they knew that was what their friends would be doing.

The team settled at the table to eat the sandwiches provided and Danny filled Chin and Kono in on what Doctor Jenkins had said about his return to work.

"You're alright with being out of the field for two weeks?" Kono asked warily.

"Yeah. I need to get my strength back and I need to follow doctor's orders to do that. I'm no good to any of you in the field if I can't keep up. One of you could get hurt and I won't be responsible for that."

Steve got up and retrieved Danny's pills from where Chin had put them on the kitchen counter. He handed the bottle to Danny who looked at him curiously as he opened them and took two. "Saw you rubbing your chest. You do it unconsciously when it's hurting," he shrugged.

"Thanks." Danny hadn't realised just how well Steve could read him until that moment. Perhaps it had taken the events of the last week to actually allow the team to lower the last of their barriers. Enable the final building blocks of trust to be placed and cemented.

Kono pulled Danny to his feet and dragged him into the living room, closely followed by Chin and Steve. She pushed him down on to the couch, "Rest!"

"Yes ma'am," Danny grinned at her cheekily before drawing his feet up and allowing her to drape a light blanket over him, "Thanks for the cream."

"You're welcome."

"Look, Chin, Kono I've already apologised to Steve and I think it's only fair I apologise to both of you as well. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the pain before, like I told Steve, I just didn't think it was anything other than badly bruised."

"It's OK, just don't do it again!" Kono told him firmly.

"Yeah brah, next time let us know," Chin agreed.

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time, but if there is, I won't hide pain from you."

The three other team members were satisfied with that. Had they spoken about it directly after the incident then there would probably have been some yelling, purely generated by fear, as it was there was no need for yelling, Danny had made an understandable, albeit grave, error in judgement.

The whole team had learnt a lot about each other and themselves over the past week and it wasn't anything any of them were likely to forget in a hurry.

Danny was made comfortable stretched out on the couch with Kono sitting by his feet, Chin and Steve taking the recliners. The TV was switched on and after much heated discussion a movie was chosen.

About halfway through the film Danny smiled as he drifted off to sleep. He was on the road to recovery and would be back to work in no time. Better than that he was surrounded by his ohana and any doubt that they didn't care about his wellbeing had been well and truly quashed. He felt truly blessed at that moment.


End file.
